Fallen Out of Sync
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: What if you had voices talking to you and making you do things you don't want to do?  What if you couldn't remember what happened when you were doing those bad things?  What if you're Sora and those voices are Organization Thirteen? Not obvious pairings.
1. Sora

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session One: Sora

I was quite happy with my new office. It was lively and bright, a stark contrast to the white building. Rufus battled me every time I mentioned it, but I fought for it. I finally did get the yellow, sunshine walls. That is just what this place needs. Everyone needs cheering up and white walls don't make people happy.

"Good luck." Cloud says to me, leaving through the door. I'm thankful he got me this job. My last job…didn't end as well as I hoped.

My first patient was to come though my door in a few minutes. Rufus had said that he was my severest and primary case. Unlike all my other jobs, I don't have much background on this patient. I don't like not knowing what I'm dealing with.

I don't understand why he is here for this?

Quite a few people have this and they live perfectly normal lives. Why can't he? Is there something different? What aren't they telling me? They say the boy will tell me what is wrong. Is that safe? Maybe, the boy asked it to be this way.

Leon, one of Cloud's coworker/friend, comes in to say he is going to bring the boy in. I nod. I was ready. Leon leads the young boy into my office.

The boy is medium sized in height and his figure was slim. His clothes were a little baggy, but I think that was on purpose. The black shorts puffed into a balloon shape you see on Aladdin. His T-shirt was dark red with a bold black design. I remember Cloud telling me he was sixteen.

I noticed almost immediately his mesmerizing blue eyes. They were wide and pure and I couldn't believe someone's eyes were really like that. I saw his softness in those eyes.

Having brown hair complemented his eyes, but his hair flew in so many directions, it was hard for me to see what held it up. I suspected he took lessons from Cloud, and from the looks of it, Leon as well.

"Hello my name is Aerith." I introduced myself. I smile, trying to comfort him. _His _smile comforted _me._ It was so bright that I felt blinded. It pained me to think such a happy kid was in here.

"Name's Sora. You're the new psychiatrist?" Sora's question was placed happily.

"Yes, I hope to get to know you and help you."

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side, innocently.

"I want to help people. I've always wanted to help people and I'm here to help you." This boy _couldn't _harbor the atrocities that required him to be here or have the problems to be here. Not the kind I heard the other employees talking about in the shadows.

"That's just like Kairi's dream." Who is Kairi? Is she one of _them_ or is she living on this floor or what? I shake my head so he knows I understand, even though I didn't.

"Sora, do you have a dream?" I ask an indirect question.

"I don't know." His voice dropped to a very low voice. It was then that I realized that his boy _could _harbor atrocities. He's staring at the ground.

"Are _they _inhibiting you from having a dream?" I ask softly. He looks up and I can't identify the emotion in his eyes.

"They're curious about you." Sora says. Have I gained enough trust from him that he feels comfortable enough to reveal that already?

"I imagine they don't know me." It was like meeting strangers.

"Aerith, do you know about me?" His words were small and slow.

"I know your name is Sora, I know you're a very nice boy, and I know you have Dissociative Identity Disorder. That's it." Sora seemed surprised by my words. I then say his eyes. He looked mad.

"Why are you lying to us?" It was the switch to the scowl and the word 'us' that threw me off. The switch was quick and the transition was so smooth that most wouldn't even notice.

"Who are you?" I ask, hoping I don't get Sora. If I did, then that would be pretty embarrassing and a bit awkward.

"Roxas." It was kind of odd how Roxas appeared. He was hesitant to give his name out. Roxas seemed to not like me, at all.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas." This change wasn't even going to faze me.

"Aerith, I don't like you knowing. What if you aren't here to help?" Roxas was very upfront and didn't like to beat around the bush.

"I want to try." How could I convince him? Roxas shifted in his chair.

"Why concern yourself with our problems?"

"Why are you so willing to admit you have problems?" Roxas's laugh was actually very sweet.

"Sora was telling the truth. You really don't know anything. I like you more than the last one." Roxas leaned forward then back. A clearly happy face greeted me.

"Roxas likes you." I feel a whole lot better. At least one of Sora's alters liked me. There shouldn't be too many, if any, more to go.

"Sora, how many alters do you have?" This is a good question, and maybe the most important one. I don't know if Roxas is the only one.

"Including Roxas, I have thirteen. I hope that is okay." Thirteen! Was he kidding? How do you sort all those out? I looked at Sora, who seemed to cringe as I looked at him. Maybe he is scared that I wouldn't accept him.

"Will they all like me?" That was a scary thought if they didn't.

"So you don't care?" Sora asked, disbelieving.

"Not really." I can handle thirteen, right? Sora smiled.

"No, I didn't think all of them will." Oh, well maybe one _really _doesn't.

"Can we go through them?" I ask. Sora nods, definitely not shy. "Do you have some sort of order for them?"

"I have them numbered. My old therapist seemed fascinated by that." Why is that fascinating?

"She said that it was odd that they weren't numbered for when they appeared." Oh, that's odd.

"Do you remember when each appeared?"

"No, I just don't." Memory lapses and a lot of personalities just appearing don't make a lot of sense.

"Well, we should start at the very beginning, a very good way to start. I want to know the basics: personality, looks, and anything else that you can tell me. I also need to know how often they are active." I want and need as much info that he can give me. Sora seems to completely accept the fact that he has alters, which so many with D.I.D. just don't seem to accept."

"Xemnas is number one and is very…odd." Sora was very comfortable talking about Xemnas.

"Would he..." How do I ask?

"No, Xemnas has one of the lowest activity levels. He just babbles a lot. It's actually all really kind of annoying. He loves to plan things."

"Planning alters usually have a very bad side."

"Yeah, a little. I don't like a few of his plans, but some of the others do." Someone to give other alters ideas, not something I want to here. What is he is planning a mutiny or something.

"He's also very organized." Sora opens his eyes like what he said was very important. I guess I just don't get it.

"What does he look like?" I get out colored pencils and some paper. Sora stops me.

"Namine has drawn and colored all my alters." Sora says. He goes to Leon who is just right outside my door. "Leon can you get me Namine's drawings?" Leon agrees. I guess Namine lives on the floor.

Leon returns with the drawings after about two minutes. I examine the quality. They were truly good. "Amazing!"

"Namine is really good, she wants to go to art school one day." Sora says. Sora points to the first one. They all have numbers, in the form of roman numerals, on them. I go to one.

Xemnas had medium length white hair in an odd fashion. He was also a lot older than Sora and had the most interesting yellow eyes. I didn't like him. Namine's sketch included a gleam in Xemnas's eyes that couldn't be anything else but trouble. I've already grown to like Sora in a small period of time. I didn't want Xemnas to ruin that.

"Are these accurate sketches?"

"Like a mirror."

"Alright, who's number two?" I looked up from the drawing of Xemnas to see Sora leaning into one hand, propping up his head. His smile was wide and almost welcoming.

"So _I_ would be number two." His voice was gruff and he emphasized a lot. "I didn't want the kid to introduce me."

I look at the drawing of him. It was an older man witch black hair that had grey streaks in it, pushed back into a pony tail. Scars and an eye patch coated his face. His yes shined gold and his ears were pointed. The smile in the drawing was just as big as it was now.

"My name is-"

"Aerith. The kid likes you. You're pretty nice looking." Number two laughed a hearty laugh. He seemed to not take this seriously.

"Do you have another name?"

"Anything you want, but the others call me Xigbar." At least he was cocky.

"Well, Xigbar, I hope you like me as well."

"I _sure _do." Xigbar's eyes seemed to close and Sora sat up again.

"I met Xigbar," filling Sora in.

"Xigbar _really _likes you." I smile, I'm really making progress.

"How much am I going to see Xigbar."

"Third most active." So he was good and I'll see him a lot.

"What are your thoughts on him?"

"I like him. He can play darts as well. I'm proud of him; he hasn't touched alcohol in three weeks. "What?

"Is he an alcoholic?"

"Yeah it was a real problem. It's not as bad as Luxord's drinking, but them combined was really bad." That's the real problem.

"Was it destroying your body?" Sora nods and that's why he is here. You can't destroy the host body. "I'll help with that." Sora smiles, knowing I meant it.

"Xaldin is the one that calms me down if I get angry." Xaldin seems like a good guy.

"How would he calm you down?"

"Calming techniques he learned from the Chinese yoga instructor in my neighborhood." By Xaldin's sketch, he was older, just like the others. His yes were a deep blue and his braids were black. He looked… disciplined.

"Activity level?"

"Medium, but its because he is a necessity. I don't like that I need him". I think the reason why Xaldin is a necessity will come out in time. Why doesn't Sora use the word 'hate'? I nod.

"So, Xaldin blows off steam."

"Yeah."

"Will I ever meet Xemnas or Xaldin?"

"Probably one day."

"Will I meet all your alters?" Sora's eyes widened as he tried to stare at his feet.

"I hope not." I didn't like the way Sora's voice changed.

"Vexen is the smart one." The sketch of Vexen leaves me disconnected and cold. "I don't like Vexen."

"He must have been helpful for school."

"That's the problem; I don't remember what school is like!" I don't know what I learned!"

"Are you getting caught up now?" Sora says yes. "That's the most important thing, but what else?"

"Vexen is rude and inconsiderate of everyone around him."

"I understand." Vexen's eyes look tired.

"Vexen wants to learn about everything, but all of us need to learn to grow." True. I feel like the notion of _having _to learn was prominent in his early life.

"What about number five?"

"Lexaeus." Lexaeus was just as old as the others and he was very muscular. He was the only picture so far that showed below the neck, revealing his shoulders. Redish strained hair flew from his head. Lexaeus seemed like the youngest so far.

"What is he like?"

"Quiet an…" Sora tried to search for the correct word.

"Defiant?" Sora nodded.

"That's it! He has opinions and things, but doesn't talk."

"I hope I get to meet him." Lexaeus was going to be one of the more difficult ones to communicate with.

"Probably you will." Again, I didn't like how his voice lowered.

"Activity level?"

"Medium, Lexaeus is a good person."

"I hope so." Sora seemed completely convinced that Lexaeus was good. Sora was the type of person that sees the best in people, even the most hated of criminals. I didn't expect Sora to lean a little further towards me, open his eyes wider, and smile really big.

"I like the name Aerith." Was this another alter?

"Thank you, I bet I like yours, too." The smile grew bigger.

"My name is Demyx. I'm number nine; best one, and the greatest!" Demyx said this so fast I almost couldn't keep up. I went through six, seven, and eight, to find nine.

Demyx had the strangest hairstyle, but he looked happy. I was happy that he looked younger than the others so far, but older than Sora.

"So Demyx, can I ask a few questions." I didn't get to ask Xigbar and Roxas.

"Yeah, sure." Demyx seemed to calm down and speak clearer.

"Demyx, do you like Sora?" Demyx seemed perplexed by the question.

"Of course I like Sora!" It was almost in that well-of-course tone of voice. "Do _you _like Sora?" His words reminded me of a child speaking.

"Yes, I do, very much so." It was the truth.

"Most of us like Sora, its hard not to." That was really good to hear.

"Why are you younger-?"

"Than Xiggy and Vexy? I don't know." What?

"Who's Xiggy and Vexy?" I didn't have the really cheerful pep or the right tone to use those particular names.

"Xigbar and Vexen." He laughed and I understood that nicknames were part of Demyx's personality. I also guess that he wouldn't understand why their ages were different. Demyx then suddenly looked agitated, not looking right on Sora's face.

"Roxy says I should go away now." I don't even get a word in before Sora came and smiled.

"I met Demyx, but 'Roxy' made him leave." I didn't know who Roxy was or anything. I was just kind of confused.

"Roxas is just… concerned." Sora was having difficulties explaining this.

"I'm sure he is. How active is Demyx?"

"Second most active, but what did Demyx say?" Sora looked really nervous.

"He likes you." Sora just laughs.

"Demyx likes everyone."

"Alright, why does he have nicknames for everyone?" That threw me off. I didn't know who he was referring too.

"Not everyone. I don't have nicknames for them, but some have a one or more nicknames." Or more? That's not common, but they live together, like a family. Families almost always have nicknames.

"Alright who's next?" I don't want to spend too much time on any single alter.

"Luxord is number ten." What happened to six, seven, and eight?

"How active is Luxord." I look at Luxord's sketch and again, the ages have returned to the older side of the age spectrum. The man had light blonde hair and a beard.

"Third most active. He plays cards and gambles, a lot. He especially likes playing with Riku." Sora seemed to smile and I wanted to know about this Riku, but that would come later.

"You said he was an alcoholic?" I remember Sora talking about Xigbar and Luxord's alcoholism.

"Yeah, he's really bad. He smokes, too." Smoking at such a young age as Sora could ruin his body with long term effects.

"I can help with that." I sure hope I can. "How does he get stuff into a mental hospital?"

"I don't know." Sora seemed to not like discussing it.

"Number eleven?" Sora's face seemed to drop a little.

"Marluxia." I had just gotten over the unique names, just so Marluxia could surprise me with _pink _hair. That was new. He was also younger than the others, except older than Demyx. I didn't like the glint in his eyes.

"Marluxia seems interesting."

"Yeah, he's just too overconfident. He looks down on people." Oh no.

"Does he look down on you, Sora? Sora seemed to turn away.

"Sometimes, but he doesn't mean to, most of the time." This isn't good. If Sora is getting _bullied _inside his own mind, he can't escape that.

"I think Marluxia is definitely someone I want to talk to." And straiten out.

"One day, I hope so. Marluxia is one of my more interesting alters." Sora had definitely changed with the mention of Marluxia. It's all pretty concerning.

"Larxene is wild." A girl?

"Larxene's a girl?" Sora laughed.

"The only one." This can't be pleasant for Larxene. She seemed refined with slick back blonde hair with a antennae things from the top of her head. She was younger, in the same range as Demyx.

"Does she like being in-"

"No! She hates it!" I didn't even get to finish. I guess that answers my question.

"What is she like?"

"Angry all the time and she shouts." Anger build up is not good.

"Do you guys get along?"

"Not really. She and I are just too different." How could you not like Sora?

"What about others?"

"She ticks a lot of people off. Riku hates her and Xion gets along with her. Most of _us _don't really like her." Who's Xion? Is this another person that I don't know?

I get another piece of paper and start to make notes not associated with Sora or his alters. I write down the names of people I don't know. I make a mental note to ask Cloud about these people.

"Are there fights between your alters?" Sora laughed. I didn't think it was really funny.

"Of course. Just today Vexen _swears _Larxene stole something of his. Personally, I think they're both crazy." I smile. It was just like a family.

"So, is Roxas number thirteen?"

"He is." Roxas looked the most like Sora. They're eyes were the same and both of them had hair that was just crazy. Roxas was Sora's age, something that relieved me.

"Activity level?"

"Most active."

"Sora, do you like Roxas?"

"Yes, probably the best. He cares a lot about me, and vice versa, which I am thankful for."

"Do all your alters care about you?"

"Most of them do. Xigbar, even though it seems he doesn't, he does. Luxord doesn't care about himself and neither does Vexen, so they both don't care about me."

"I'll change that." Sora was surprised on how much I cared about him.

"Sora, why haven't you mentioned six, seven, or eight." Sora stood up quickly, taking a short breath in.

"Aerith, I'll see you next time." Sora said this extremely fast and ran out of the door. Leon just looked at me, thoroughly confused.

"What did you ask him?" Leon asked, coming in through the door.

"Leon, do you know Sora's alters?" I ask.

"I've seem all of them, I think." He thinks?

"I asked him about six, seven, and eight." Leon sighed.

"Aerith, do you know why Sora is here?"

"No, though it has to do with alcohol." Leon nodded.

"Do you have any other questions?" Wait! What about why Sora is here? Why suddenly change the subject?

"Yes, do you know these people?" I hand him the list of names. I'll play along for now, but I need to know why Sora is here. Leon smirks.

"Kairi lives on this floor."

"What's wrong?"

"Kairi has D.I.D. as well." Sora wasn't the only one, which could be good for him.

"How many alters does she have?"

"Only two: Namine and Xion." Oh…

"That crosses off two other names."

"Kairi is genuinely good and I'll go so far as to say Namine's pure. It's Xion that's the problem." If she gets a long with Larxene, well I guess they are both ostracized as alters.

"What about Riku?"

"Riku has D.I.D. as well." Another one?

"How many this time?"

"One: Ansem." Leon's already kind of bitter voice turned almost scary and vengeful.

"Leon, I need to know why Sora is here."

"Aerith, maybe-"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"Aerith, one of Sora's alters _killed _people. _It _killed our last therapist.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Two: Family

It was only two days after my initial meeting with Sora that I had another meeting with him. I was determined to find out all that I could about this mysterious boy. I don't know why I feel so strongly to help him, but it's a terribly strong feeling.

I asked Riku and Kairi's therapist why she didn't take Sora as well. She looked so shocked that she dropped her cup of coffee. The therapist, along with most of the other staff members, is completely unethical on how they talk about the patients on Sora's floor.

This kind of feels like being in high school, again, the social part at least. There were the snickers and gossip of the nurses and the small jokes made by visitors in the corners that hit you at your core. It was unnerving and I hope the patients don't hear any of it.

I kept hearing stories from the receptionist, who seemed to know everything that was going on, that all the patients on Sora's floor were horrible people and should be put in one of padded rooms for the rest of their lives. I've never wanted such a fate for anyone, yet this girl said it with such ease.

I didn't want to know about six, seven, or eight until Sora told me about them, but I decided to familiarize myself with their appearances. All in all, three different faces with the most unnatural hair probably ever scene were hard to identify without names or a background.

"Cloud, good morning." Cloud walked into my office. He sat in one of my chairs, obviously tired. "So I heard you had to watch Marlene last night." Cloud's glare shot through me.

"How could such a sweet and innocent girl be so evil?" He asks me. "Never mind, she's Barret's." I laugh.

"How's Tifa? She won't even let me explain. She just hangs up when ever I call and…" It's not my fault, I know. Cloud sighed.

"I don't know. She's sad, but then she'll be angry. She's just not taking it well. She's hurting." Cloud looks away. Oh no…

"Are you talking about Tifa or you-" Cloud started to look agitated.

"I'm fine." Cloud could always handle these things a lot better than Tifa.

"Good, we should get off this depressing subject." We are in a _hospital; _depressing things are all we hear about.

"Alright." Oh, and did I forget to mention that Cloud is the most morbid person in the world.

"Zack said he needs to talk to you and not get an answering machine for once in his life, so…" Cloud smiled one of those rare ghost smiles that would melt your heart.

"I don't think so; his last message included some-"

"You actually go through all your messages and you don't call me back?" How many times did I say I had to talk to him and got an answering machine and no call back later?

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, the message was clear as day, so he wasn't drunk or anything, but was about talking tacos." I don't know if I laughed too hard or what, but Cloud looked at me like I was crazy.

"Aerith, Zack is completely crazy!"

"Uh-what?" Leon came in. "I don't think I've ever heard Cloud short or sound remotely happy." I keep laughing and Cloud shakes his head and heads for the door, trying to keep some of his mysterious personality intact.

"Sora is ready to come in." Leon started to leave.

"Yes, yes." Oh, I'm panicking something bad. I don't know what to expect. Will he be mad Sora, scared Sora, or happy Sora? Is he still Sora?

"Aerith?" Sora's head popped into my office and I guessed I had the happy version of Sora?

"Sora, sit down" Sora plopped into the chair and his smile was amazing. It was huge and as bright as rainbows.

"What are we going to talk about today?" Did he forget what happened last time? He never answered my questions.

"Sora, what was your family like?" Sora glanced downwards, lost a bit of his smile, and turned to tlook at me.

"I had a mom and dad." I nodded.

"Well, I imagined." Sora grinned. "Did they work?"

"My mom and dad were heads of big corporations." Prominent figures in his life.

"What about school?"

"I didn't go to an actual school until middle school, I had a tutor." A non-school environment, so Vexen must have robbed him of only a few years, unless he stole Sora during those years as well.

"Did he come to your house everyday?"

"No, he lived in one of our guest houses." A live in tutor, those actually exist? Wait, one?

"One of the guest houses, there are more?"

"We had a couple." 'They' not 'we'.

"Who else lived with you?"

"The tutor, the Nanny, the cook, the butler, and a couple maids lived in them. The houses were really nice." These people were _rich._

"That's a lot of people."

"Yeah, it is." He didn't seem too happy.

"How were the houses?"

"They were nice; they were the size of this floor." This floor has almost fifty rooms in it… My apartment fits into two of the rooms put together. These people had some money.

"Did you like one more than another?"

"I liked the cook, she was always really nice. The butler and the maids were also really nice." That leaves the tutor and the nanny.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Papou fruit, the cook would always get me some." Papou fruits were expensive.

"What do they taste like?"

"You've never had one?" Sora gasped, like a small kid who saw Mickey Mouse for the first time.

"No." Sora laughed to himself.

"Well, they're really, really sweet." I like sweets, but that sounds too sweet.

"That was very nice of your cook. Um, how long did your nanny take care of you?"

"My whole life she took care of me."

"She was there even while your parents were there?" Sora looked down.

"They were always…" Sora's eyes closed, like he was in pain. His fists were closed so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Never there, _NEVER THERE_!" Sora screamed at the floor. "_NEVER THERE! NEVER THERE!" _Sora continued his screaming chant as he looked at me, stood up, and pounded his fists against my desk.

I stood still, hoping no contact would be made. What Sora needed right now was for me to be calm. I breathed in and out and it almost made me forget how scared I was.

"Don't yell." My calm statement was futile and Sora kept screaming, shaking his head.

"_THEY ARE NEVER THERE!" _He leaned over, taking my shirt, and pulled me closer. I never imagined Sora's strength and he got very close to my face. I saw Leon coming through the door from the corner of my eye.

"Who?" I ask. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked extremely intimidating. He looked like he was holding back tears and I felt sorry for him. I know he noticed my heavy breathing and he shouted louder as Leon pulled him back. Sora tried to bite, kick, hit, and everything else imaginable to make Leon stop holding him back.

"_WHY ARE THEY NEVER THERE?" _I heard pain in Sora's voice, a pain I didn't hear before. It was like a child screaming for a parent that just died and didn't understand. I remembered the tears and looked at the person before me that was so angered by my questioning.

"I don't know." Sora immediately stopped and almost looked a broken toy in Leon's arms. Sora straightened out. He looked serene, the total opposite of the chaos I had just witnessed.

"Xaldin?" Leon asked Sora.

"Yes, I'm fine." Leon let go and walked out. Xaldin stood up straight and sat down. He looked like a stone statue sitting there, like décor, cold and emotionless.

"Hello Xaldin, my name is Aerith." Xaldin looks at me, up and down, and I fallow his gaze. It is like he's trying to sum me up, and I only keep getting the word 'pervert' in my head.

"Xigbar was right." They talked about me?

"About what?" Xaldin just smirked. The type villains in cartoons smile. "Anyways, who was that?"

"Larxene, s-" I cut in.

"And you calmed her down. That's what Sora was saying about controlling his anger." After my realization, Xaldin nodded.

"Larxene can be a handful."

"That's for sure." Xaldin closed his eyes, breathing the same way that I did only a few seconds before. "Do you always come out after one of Larxene's rampages?" Xaldin looked straight at me, eyes narrowing. Xaldin was not afraid of eye contact and it was like he was trying to intimidate me. I tried to look unfazed by his actions.

"No." And… I wait for him to continue. I wait a minute and he doesn't continue to speak.

"And, then, who does?" Xaldin just stares at me, and now it's just this creepy stare and frankly I don't like it one bit.

"Saix."

"Who's that?"

"Sora really didn't tell you, yet." It was more of a self realization and I wondered if he was talking about the deaths.

"Do you know about Sora's parents?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Okay… Xaldin's perfect stance slouched and a familiar scowl crossed Sora's face.

"Aerith."

"Roxas." Roxas's lips turned upwards.

"You remembered, you're quicker than the last." I can't believe that I recognized him.

"Do you know why Larxene kept shouting?" Roxas shrugged.

"Larxene is Larxene and Larxene yells." She was going to oodles of fun I imagine.

"Is she always yelling?"

"Only with Sora, she talks mostly with the rest of us." She has something against Sora or something like that.

"Roxas, do you know about Sora's parents?"

"That's why Larxene was out! She always hated Sora's mom. Yeah, we all know about them." Why would Larxene hate Sora's mom.

"Xaldin just told me he didn't!"

"Xaldin doesn't call it 'relevent', so he doesn't care." Well, don't trust Xaldin, got it.

"Can you tell me about Sora's parents?" Roxas's scowl intensified.

"Sora's parents, the Hikari's, were heads of big corporations. I mean they held top government jobs and got paid a lot of money for it. The thing was that they had to give up time with everyone else. They were always too busy doing something for work, even when they were at home. They were virtually nonexistent in Sora's or any of our lives."

"They were never there?" I now understand what Larxene was trying to convey.

"Yeah." That had to affect Sora on some level, even if it's not the top level.

"So who did Sora stay with?" Roxas looked on the papers on my desk. I think he was pushing down his own pain.

"The tutor and the nanny mostly." It was hard for Roxas to say this and that extremely concerned me. "That's okay." What was okay? The scowl faded and the smile returned and I don't think Roxas was talking to me.

"Aerith."

"Sora."

"So, what happened?" Uh…

"Well, Larxene came and then Xaldin lied to me, then Roxas came and told me little about your parents." Sora seemed perplexed at the last part.

"I'm really sorry about Larxene and Xaldin, but what did Roxas say?" Sora's response was quick and fast. The pace reminded me of when I spoke to Demyx and I didn't understand what he was saying because he was going so fast.

"What about your opinion on your parent?"

"I love them, they love me." Okay… "What's wrong, Aerith?"

"That isn't the impression I got from the others."

"My parents weren't always there, but they still loved me."

"Where are they now?"

"I… They got divorced a few years ago. They apparently talked to me a lot about it, but…" Divorce? That's pretty traumatic.

"But…"

"I don't remember any of it. They were apart for six months before my time at the hospital. I only know now because my last therapist finally told me after I was admitted here." Sora sounded like it was his fault that he didn't know.

"Did any of your personalities know?"

"Yes, one." That's secretive.

"Which one?"

"The one that always keeps secrets from me and from everyone else." Who could that be? Is it six, seven, or eight.

"Who, Sora?"

"Axel. H-H-He, u-um, can we get off this subject?" He was pleading me to get off the subject and I decided that maybe this isn't territory that we should cover just yet.

"Sure, what's life like here at the hospital?" Sora smiled.

"Well, there's Riku, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Ansem, Yuffie, and Tidus!" So really, only four of them existed.

"I know that Riku and Kairi are also diagnosed with D.I.D." Sora nodded.

"Yeah!" Sora was really excited. I was glad that he was finding out that he wasn't the only one.

"Let's start with Riku." I want to know about this Riku.

"Riku's my best friend, even before we were here. We went to middle school together and we came to this hospital within months of each other." Is that a correlation? "He's really nice and he gets along with all my alters." This Riku must be patient, because I couldn't like them all.

"Ansem, what about him?" Sora's voice lowered.

"He's destructive, I don't like him." There we go with the 'don't like' and not 'hate' aspect of Sora's personality.

"Alright, what about Kairi."

"Kairi is really nice and all and if you put all her alters combined, she can get along with almost all of my alters." That's impressive, too.

"Namine likes to draw?"

"Yeah, she's really quiet and only draws. She is-what did Kairi say- softspoken? She reminds me of Roxas sometimes." That's interesting. Roxas isn't quiet when I speak to him, but he is kind of softspoken.

"Xion gets along with Larxene?"

"Xion can be really mean and Larxene picks on her. I guess Xion really doesn't mind." Putting those two together seems like a huge problem.

"Tidus is who?"

"He thinks that he _doesn't_ exist." That's interesting.

"Then how is he here?" Sora shook his head.

"No one knows, but don't tell Tidus that he _is_ real. He denies you instantly." Oh, now that I think of it, that could be a huge pain to work with.

"Yuffie? I heard Cloud talk about her sometimes."

"Yuffie is really-uh- hyperactive and she thinks she is five and a ninja." Okay.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wants a kantana for Christmas but Leon keeps saying no. The last time she tried to hit Leon with paper ninja stars." Sora laughed. I didn't laugh, for that would unprofessional, but that was funny. I smile.

"Sora." Leon calls in and Sora stands to leave.

"See you later, Aerith." Sora runs out the door and I wonder if he feels claustrophobic in my room. It can be a little overpowering.

"How was he?" Leon asks.

"Good, but does this happen often." I refer to the Larxene thing.

"Sometimes, but Larxene has never hurt anyone before."

"That's good. Leon turns to leave and comes right back.

"I need your opinion on something."

"What?" He looks embarrassed as he pulls out a magazine from _somewhere _and shows me pictures of rings.

"Which one would someone appreciate more?" I smile.

"Are you getting engaged?" Leon blushed and I'm happy for him. "To who?"

"Rinoa, my girlfriend." I pick the one on the bottom right of the page, it was simple.

"That looks good?" Leon really doesn't know which one does.

"Yeah. Are you getting something engraved on the inside?"

"Angel wings, they're like here thing." Angel wings on an engagement ring? Different, but original.

"She is lucky." Leon blushed deeper and started to leave.

"Thanks."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	3. Uncomfortable

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Three: Uncomfortable

Fridays have always been my favorite day. When I was younger I looked forward to the weekend. I didn't have weekends anymore, though.

I come everyday for my various patients. Most of my patients are here at the hospital for short periods of time and have just experienced extreme or traumatic events. These children include those involved or witnessing violent crimes like robberies, murders, or car crashes.

More children come in than we have psychiatrists for. It saddens me that we have so much violence in our society, especially in our city.

My one steady patient is Sora, whom I see every two days. Sora doesn't get weekends either, it's just another day. I came to realize that living in a hospital is completely boring and my sessions with him are some of the highlights of his day.

I received a message from Tifa yesterday. I thought I had finally gotten over the incident after I took the two weeks off following my leaving of my previous job. Then, right after Tifa's call, I fall apart again. Just like that day, I was sitting in my kitchen getting the news, except this time Tifa wasn't yelling, she was just crying.

It wasn't my fault it happened, but the words Tifa said to me that day, I guess it might of. Cloud kept telling her it wasn't my fault, but she keeps insisting. Tifa has always been a bit stubborn, but I thought she would have forgiven me by now. I guess I was wrong.

Cloud came into my office, just like every morning, to talk about something or another. He's been tired and not getting enough sleep. Zack also called yesterday, the reason I missed Tifa's call, to voice some concerns. We both worry that he isn't living at home sometimes.

"Zack called." Cloud's eyes flickered towards me and then down towards the ground.

"What did he say?" He looked more depressed than usual and I wondered if they got into a disagreement or something. There is just one thing, since when did Cloud aske me 'what did he say?"

"He said he's worried about you." Cloud nods his head. "Should he be?"

"I don't know what Zack thinks." He looked agitated and his response was purely defensive.

"No one does, but you understand him better than anyone." His eyes were still avoiding mine and he looked like he was visibly shrinking.

"We got into an argument, okay?" It must be getting to him if he came right out and said it. This is very unusual for Cloud and it kind of worried me.

"About what?" Cloud just stares at me and I guess it is due to him not wanting to share anything about himself. I'll call Zack later to figure out what went wrong. "I'm just worried."

"I'm fine." Cloud stood up and walked towards the door. Why does he never open up about his feelings? It's the reason we're so concerned about him half the time and it would give me a lot of piece if he just admitted to what was wrong instead of bottling it up!

"Don't run a-" _SLAM! _The door closed and Cloud disappeared. I always wondered how such a dreary guy like Cloud was best friends with Zack of all people. I guess they were just made for each other.

Leon came though my door after about a minute. "Ready?" I signal for him to let Sora through.

Happy Sora walked into my office, humming 'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah.' Leon closes the door and Sora stumbles into the pink chair.

"Sora?"

"_Oh, _Xigbar _was_ right!" Sora laughed and I was wondering what Xigbar keeps saying about me. Then, I noticed the British accent. It was, actually, a really good accent, for being fake.

"Who might you be?"

"Luxord." I've been preparing for this one. I open my purse and grab the stack of cards. I lay them on the table and Luxord immediately notices, reaching out to them instinctively.

"So, Luxord, I hear you like to gamble." Luxord smirked.

"I'm good at it too, Love." Love? Is this going to be my new nickname?

"So, we'll play poker and if I win, I get to ask you a question. If you win, you get to just say something about yourself." Luxord laughs.

"Aerith, love, you won't win." I smile and he grabs the cards to shuffle and deal. I cut the deck to make sure he isn't cheating in anyway. I get a bad hand, so I cheat and get the cards from my lap. Luxord doesn't even notice and I win the round.

"You win, you win." He says, reluctantly. "What do you want to know?" After I get over the accent and slur on 'do you want', I ask my question.

"Are you drunk?" I told Sora I would help with Luxord's alcoholism.

"Of course!" Luxord deals again and I keep wondering where he gets his alcohol in a hospital. He ends up winning. The confidence he exerts is overpowering, believing strongly about his abilities, for a good reason. I shouldn't even think winning without cheating.

"What do I talk about?"

"Anything you want." Luxord rocks his head side to side.

"How about you just ask the questions? I'm too tired to think." He is a lazy alter, maybe just coming out to drink and gamble. "If I win, I can decide to say no to the question." Clever.

"Why?" I was giving him power and he didn't want it?

"Maybe, I just find you interesting."

"Alright." I couldn't really ask for more. "What did Xigbar say about me?" Luxord laughed.

"Definitely not." The next round I lose again, thinking I had it with three queens. He then pulls out three aces.

"Do you get along with everyone okay?"

"Most, if I wanted to." Luxord's laugh became dizzying. It was like he had become more drunk now than when I first met him. He wins again with a straight.

"Alcohol is bad on such a young body as Sora's. Alcohol is bad on every body type. Don't you think you should try and stop this?" He shakes his head.

"That's why Xigbar quit, but this is my decision, love. I can smoke and drink if I want."

"You're hurting not just your body. You can make a foolish mistake and all of you would have to pay."

"I'm quite aware."

"So, you know the dangers." Luxord didn't answer, looking mad and I didn't want to anger him in this state. We played again and he won, easily.

"So, I want to find out more about different things Sora or the others have mentioned. You play cards with Riku?" We kept playing, him winning every time.

"Yeah, beat me couple of times." That's talent.

"What's he like?"

"He's sarcastic, calm, kind of depressing, like Xaldin depressing, and stuff like that, unless, he is around Sora."

"What is he like when he is around Sora?"

"Cheerful and more caring." Now, _that_ is interesting.

"Is he ever angry?" Luxord laughed.

"Not unless you want Ansem."

"Ansem?"

"No."

"What?" Not understand Luxord's meaning.

"I'm not answering."

"Okay, you _have _won quite a few. You're really good at this." Luxord smirked.

"I'm not good, I'm lucky. I just have luck on my…" Luxord suddenly stopped, looked away and his head shot back to me. He sat up straight, crossed his legs, folded his hands, and breathed in and out.

"The barbarian has the mentality of a two year old! How many times have I explained to him that luck does _not _exist? It's statistically impossible to win that many times with _just _luck. He's deluding himself in fantasies. It must be the intoxication." Whoever he is, he talks way too much. His shouting is very unpleasant.

"Who might you be?"

"Vexen. You are Aerith?" I nod.

"It's nice to…meet you." I trailed off, seeing Vexen not even look at me. He's mumbling stuff under his breath and then his eyes shine.

"Paper?" I give him paper and oven and he snatches it from me.

"…addition….divide six hundred and thirty three…arc….arc…arcs…phi…" Vexen continues to mumble, writing down equations and words that clutters the paper in seconds, forcing him to turn the paper over. I reach and stop his pen.

"Vexen, what are you doing?" Vexen looks at me, calculating my every move, no doubt.

"New equations the doctors are figuring out."

"What equations are they trying to figure out?"

"New anti depressants that have less side affects, but those imbeciles can't make at least one drug that is worst than what they already have! They must listen to my new presentation, it will be perfect. I have the equations, the knowledge, and I am no child, no matter what they call me."

"Do you love to work?" Vexen kept working. "Vexen?"

"What! I heard you the first time!" Vexen scolded me, like a _child._

"Vexen, that is not how you address someone." Vexen looked irritated as he stared at me. It was agitating and he opened his mouth to speak, taking a big breath.

"You shouldn't interrupt a scientist at work. These could be findings could result in a marvelous find. To interrupt work is disastrous and I won't stand such childish selfishness from-". He stopped immediately to my surprise and frankly, I was glad. He leaned forward, opened his eyes wider, and smiled big.

"You don't want to hear Vexen's ranting anymore than we do, but Xemnas can shut him up." It was a sing song voice that couldn't be mistaken for anyone's except for Demyx.

"Thank you, Demyx." Demyx's smile went huge.

"You remembered!"

"Yes, but Vexen was talking about childish behavior and I wonder if he talks down to any of you as well."

"That's Vexen. He always talks down to everyone, except Xemnas. He's scared of Xemnas." Scared?

"Is Xemnas a scary person?" Demyx nodded vigorously.

"He can be."

"Demyx, you have nicknames for everyone, right?" This is great, I can find out about six, seven, and eight. Saix is one of them, Xaldin said.

"Yeah, you want to know about Zexion, Saix, and Axel, right?" Am I that predictable?

"How did you know?"

"I good at guessing, but Axel said you may and it has come up with others. I'm not saying anymore." Okay…what's so mysterious about them? One of them must be the killer.

"Alright, but why the nicknames?" Demyx shrugged.

"I don't know, just do." He sang the last part.

"You have a beautiful voice." Demyx seemed to beam at me.

"Thank you! I love singing and music. I've always wanted to play a sitar, but Sora's people wouldn't let me. This hospital doesn't like music, either." I'm getting a music player, _tomorrow_.

"What's a sitar?"

"A guitar with six strings and is awesome with awesomeness." That's interesting, aren't they form India? "I've gotta go." Why so suddenly?

"What? Oh, I'll play music next time." Demyx smiled.

"Thank you, Aerith." Demyx sat back and closed his eyes. He sat up straight (like Xaldin and Vexen) and folded his hands. He looked into my eyes, loving the eye contact and his eyes were noticeable smaller (like squinting).

"Hello?" The staring is unnerving.

"Hello, my name is Marluxia." Number eleven, looks down on people, and has pink hair.

"My name is Aerith." He smirked.

"Aerith, you seemed…worried."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just curious."

"Hmm, about us?"

"Yes."

"That's natural." Marluxia was very understanding.

"Is it?"

"Of course it is. The whole human race is curious about something. It's in their nature."

"Are you the reason that Demyx left so quickly?" Marluxia's smirk sent chills down my spine.

"Maybe, but it doesn't really matter." It doesn't?

"Do you get along with the other members?"

"Why do you change subjects so quickly?" What!

"It's a technique used by therapists."

"Oh, it just stands out."

"I'll try and be more subtle next time." Marluxia smirk repapered and I really didn't like that smirk.

"So, do you get along with the other members?"

"Yes, most of them." Marluxia was polite, but pointed out flaws left and right.

"Who don't you get along with?" Marluxia didn't answer for a moment.

"Why, don't you ask me who I do get along with?" Um…is he avoiding the question?

"Better to get disagreements into the air."

"Is that another of your therapeutic strategies?" Now he's just mocking me!

"No, just something I came up with." Marluxia chuckled slightly.

"You _are_ interesting." What?

"You think I'm interesting."

"Not so much as agreeing with Luxord." I guess Luxord's comment paid off in the end.

"In my honest opinion, you're interesting." Marluxia seemed surprised.

"I'm flattered. I now know why Demyx, Xigbar, and Roxas say those things about you." They talk about me?

"What does Xigbar say about me?" Marluxia laughed, again.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about." Not even a real answer this time.

"If you say so." I saw Leon come through my door and motion for Marluxia to leave.

"Goodbye, Aerith." It was so formal and Leon seemed a little annoyed. Marluxia left and Leon closed the door.

"I can't stand Marluxia." Leon almost sneered. He looked furious and Marluxia wasn't doing that to him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Leon got really defensive. Oh, there was something definitely up.

"Is something wrong with Rinoa." Leon sighed.

"Rinoa and I have been together for a couple and years now and her old boyfriend showed up." _Ouch!_

_ "_That sucks."

"He wants to get back together with her, which is a really bad idea, and now she is debating if she wants to see me or him."

"What's his name?"

"Seifer Almasy! He and I were rivals and he started dating her without me knowing he had a girlfriend. I didn't even know they dated until she told me about two months into dating her."

"She'll come around."

"I don't think she will." This girl was passing up a great guy.

"What is Seifer like?" Leon laughed.

"A jerk." Seifer seemed like a bad person from Leon's view, but I wouldn't really know until I actually met him, if I was to meet him.

"You'll work it out. She would be a fool to not pick you." Leon smiled a smile that was a barely visible smile. Those smiles were the ones Cloud gave, except when talking about Zack.

"Thank you, Aerith."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Thank you for reading._


	4. Split

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Four: Split

They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Insanity was defined by Albert Einstein, so it has some credit behind it. He definitely knows what he is talking about. By this definition, I must be insane.

No matter how many times I talk with the hospital staff, I expect someone to give _some _sympathy and kindness to Sora's floor. I never get any. It amazes me how people who care so much for the preservation of human lives can't even care about five children.

I've talked to the whole staff on Sora's floor and most of the staff in the emergency rooms and pediatrics wards. None of them give any sympathy and some laugh at me for caring.

The only ones I can even get a touch of sadness out of are Cloud, Leon, me, and a secretary named Aqua.

Aqua, a very kind girl with blue hair, says she feels sorry for those who live in hospitals. She also says that her two best friends, doctors on the eighth floor, also feel this way.

When I mentioned this to Zack, during my phone call about Cloud, he said that not everyone can forgive a killer.

I hung up. I couldn't take it…

He called back and I picked up after the third ring to shut it up. Zack apologized left and right, calling himself insensitive. He then asked if I still felt the way I did on _that _day. I shouldn't, Zack says. I told him to tell Tifa that.

Cloud came in later than I expected. His eyes couldn't focus and he was jumpy, signs of anxiety.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cloud jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The answer was way too quick and I stare at him, trying to make eye contact. I can't, so I bring up the subject that guarantees me that he will look at me.

"Zack's freaking out." Cloud looks at me, my guarantee following though, and his face has turned blank.

"He isn't freaking out. If he was, he would be normal again. He's acting strange." When I talked to Zack, there was no question about him freaking out. Maybe, Cloud just sees things in Zack that I don't.

"Is he okay?" Maybe Cloud was the one acting strangely, because he sure was now. Cloud looked overly tired and stressed out. His serious expression was the only thing that hadn't changed.

"He's fine." His voice was the type of voice he used when he was done talking about a subject. Cloud wasn't going to discuss this further, so I decided to drop it. "I don't know how to say this..." It was very unusual for Cloud to admit his flaws.

"Is it about Tifa?" He nods.

"She wants to make amends." Oh!

"I thought she wanted me to never speak to her again! I'm glad that is not the case."

"She wants to talk to you." I'm finally going to get over these awful feeling I've been having lately.

"I'll call her, soon." When I'm ready, I'll call. Cloud looked at the clock, realized what time it was, and left. He left me wondering about Zack. If this is a disagreement they're having, then this is longer than their other ones.

I've never liked it when we fought among each other. I use to find it a waste, for I never had gotten into an argument with one of them before. That is not the case anymore. Now that I've experienced being in a fight with Tifa, it has changed my perspective.

Leon opened the door and I didn't even see him until Sora was seated. Sora had run so fast into my office, than it made me jump in surprise when he talked and I didn't know someone was there.

"Aerith?" Leon waited for my approval, which I gave him. Sora looked overly worried and frantic. His fair was a mess, at least more than usual, and his clothes wree wrinkled something bad.

"Aerith, it's awful! One's trying taking over and they're some resistant group popping up against him including the one that the one is trying to take over and some are neutral and they are fighting so much that I can't think straight and some of them are calm while others are about to kill each other and all this stuff that's in my head that's _so _incredibly crazy!" Was that all said in one breath?

"Sora, slow down and explain more clearly." I motioned for Sora to take a deep breath, which he did.

"I don't know if I can, it is so complex! I don't even understand most of it.

"Then just give me the basics, we can then go from there."

"Marluxia and Xemnas are fighting for something and some of us are siding one way and the others the other way. Also, some of them have decided to not have anything to do with it." Sora's voice didn't lose the frantic edge.

I wonder if this is a power struggle. Xemnas, for what I have gathered, is intimidating, scheming, and controlling. This, and also him being number one, makes me think he is a leader of some sorts. Maybe, Marluxia is trying to take over Xemnas's position. He sure is smart enough to.

"What do they keep saying?" Sora looks at me, quickly, and then stops to think. He seems to not have the right words to explain himself accurately.

"Marluxia just suggests stuff calmly, while Xemnas roars his voice, like a lion." I kind of understand.

"Like a lion?" That's an interesting analogy.

"Yeah, like at the zoo." Lions are the 'kings of the jungle', so this is basically reassuring my idea that Xemnas is a leader.

"So, if they were here, face to face, what do you think they would be doing?"

"Xemnas would be shouting Marluxia down and Marluxia would just be staring Xemnas down." Big personalities and I know Marluxia can talk his way out of a basket, so this is definitely going to be difficult. I'm ready, let's mediate this fight.

"Alright, Sora, I'm going to need you to relay their fight to me." Sora's blank stare was a new expression I've never experienced, or expected, from him.

"I can't hear what they say most of the time and they can't always hear each other." Sora laughed, softly. I think I had the most dumbfounded look on my face. _That _wasn't covered in my college classes.

"Um, sorry…" Subject change… quickly! "Anyways, can you get an idea on what they are saying?"

"Of course! Marluxia doesn't like Xemnas and Xemnas doesn't like Marluxia. I think that explains it." That says…_ absolutely nothing. _I don't think Sora is getting that I need him to go more in-depth.

"Or…" Sora's head goes down and laughs loudly "there may be more."

"Who might you be?"

"Xemnas, number one if you will." One more alter that is a complete mystery.

"Xemnas, my name is Aerith." Xemnas had a… presence, even in Sora's body.

"I have heard things about you, Aerith. Whether that is good or bad is still to be determined. I do not agree with others that you are…well, I don't think that way. Xigbar does and he is trying to convince Saix, you know about him, and he has been having nothing of it. I will not either, wanting to evaluate you myself." Xemnas talks more about nothing than Vexen.

"I hope you come to like me. There _is _a subject I need to talk to you about." Xemnas sneers, looking left and right then left again.

"Marluxia. How could I have not breeched that subject by now? He tries too hard. How could he not see I'm in charge? I am in chare he is not and I can not imagine why he would want to implement change in our _perfect _chain of command. Marluxia wants things to be different. _I _make the decisions about who comes in and who goes out. We have had a good thing going on for a couple of years and it has worked. Why change that? He has no idea what goes into being a leader and how hard it is to keep order and get the others to respect a leader. They would rather just fight each other for who goes in and out. I make the decisions and he just needs to be happy that he doesn't have this miserable job."

This guy talks nonstop and he happens to be the leader. Sora isn't in charge of his own body. That's the worst part of this. I fear mutiny is more of a reality than I originally thought. The next step is to find out what Marluxia wants out of this.

"I understand that you and Marluxia are not agreeing, but I need to know what specifically Marluxia wants." Xemnas glares at me and I know that he is hating me with all this being.

"Need? You need? That sounds like you can't live without an answer! Are you so week?" His voice was booming, just like a lion. "You don't think _you _are needed to settle this argument… You do, don't you? We can settle this ourselves. We don't need some psychologist to be an arbitrator for our arguments. We have been fine for years and all of a sudden, miss goody comes to shake our beliefs. Well, I won't have it! Go away, far away, for we have to start believing, again, in ourselves!"

Xemnas didn't want me help and he kept babbling about other things and getting sidetracked. It took a few moments to figure out how I could convince him otherwise. My best solution was something that could not end well for me.

"Of course I can help you. I can help you get what you want." Maybe, this wasn't such a good suggestion…

"My beliefs have never really been that popular and for you to believe in me makes me skeptical of you intentions. Though, for you to want to help me, I am willing to let my skepticism step to the side."

I'm glad he finally talked his shortest lecture. Also, I'm gald that he is willing to let me help him. I want to help everyone.

"I'm thankful you are willing to let me help you." Xemnas laughed, though, I couldn't even guess what could have been funny.

"I bet you are." Xemnas breathed in and out and closed his eyes. He popped his elbow on the chair to hold his head which was leaning to the side. A very welcoming smile greeted me.

"Aerith, still good looking, I see." The laugh was big, it was the kind that comes from the heart.

"Xigbar?"

"_That _would be me." My mind jumped to my first question.

"Xigbar, what have you been saying about me?" Xigbar laughed. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

"Nothing bad."

"I've had a few of the alters give your name. Are you sure?" I want to know what he has been saying about me.

"It doesn't concern you."

"That exactly what Marluxia said and his words don't fit you." Xigbar was amused.

"Gotta try his lines just once."

"Speaking of Marluxia, what's your take on this situation?"

"Marly is just being unreasonable." Xigbar was taking…who's side?

"Marly?"

"Marluxia. Dem's names are rubbing off on me." I assume Dem is Demyx. So, Xigbar uses nicknames as well.

"So, why are you siding with Xemnas?" He shrugged.

"Marluxia is not a leader. Also, you should never trust a pinkette." I hold in a small laugh, though the smile breaks through. Xigbar notices.

"See, no one can take a man with pink hair seriously." My smile widens and I put my hand in front on my face. Xigbar laughs.

"So you don't take this seriously?"

"Of course I do, you have to. Too much stress on the mind and that isn't good for anyone. That also doesn't sound like to much fun." His features got more serious, but it was still hard to figure out if Xigbar was taking anything seriously.

"Xigbar, I'm afraid I haven't been able to ask you any questions."

"Ask anything you want, Aerith." His eyes became smaller and his smile became existent again. "I like the music."

"Thank you." I just remembered that I had music playing. I forgot all about it, since I installed it yesterday.

"Demyx said you were getting music."

"Do you get along with Demyx?" Xigbar smirked.

"The kid and I get along just fine."

"Do you get along fine with everyone else?" Xigbar snickered.

"Yea, of course. No big arguments if that is what you are talking about."

"Then why are you against Marluxia."

"Who said _I_ was against Marluxia?" Um…

"_You_ did?" Didn't he? This is so unprofessional, I shouldn't be nervous.

"Nobody is against anyone. Only Xemnas and Marluxia, the ones that are less likely to fight, are fighting." Oh, so there are no resisting groups. That makes things a whole lot easier.

"You sure?"

"_Sure_ as day." Xigbar paused. He slowly closed his eyes and smiled lightly, like he just lost a game and the answer to the last question just came to him. "Gotta go."

"Oh, goodbye." That was short.

"So formal," Xigbar laughed. "Goodbye, beautiful."

"Uh…" Xigbar's eyes closed. He sat up straight and his eyes opened and the intimidated stare I didn't like greeted me.

"Marluxia?" Marluxia smirked and that stare kept unnerving me. I use to like eye contact until he came along.

"Aerith, you seem dumbfounded." Am not!

"Why would you say that?" Marluxia smirked.

"That doesn't concern you." Of course it concerns me.

"Shouldn't I know if it concerns me?"

"No, not at all." Why doesn't he ever tell me? Why is he always trying to hide things? Does he have secrets that he doesn't want anyone to find out about?

"Hm, so what are you fighting with Xemnas about?"

"Do you think _that _concerns you?" Uh…yeah.

"If you want my help to get what you want I should know." Marluxia smirked and I think that I said something wrong.

"You told the exact same thing to Xemnas. What do you take me as, Aerith?" I _knew _this plan was going to backfire, but it is still the best option.

"I want to help you both get what you want."

"That's what will happen in a perfect world." A perfect world? I can try and make that happen.

"Or in mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes. I can make that happen."

"Can you know, let's see." Is he challenging me?

"I still need to know about the argument."

"Xemnas wants to keep his power by keeping things the same. I just want to be able to go out without so much harassment."

"He wants absolute rule."

"Technically."

"Does he harass everyone?"

"Maybe." Why won't he give me a straight answer?

"Maybe?"

"I don't know about everyone else."

"I think you do."

"I do, but I don't feel like telling you." What!

"Okay…so what will you tell me?"

"Nothing of importance." I'm getting nowhere.

"I like the flowers." Subject change? I look at the flowers on my desk. "Orchids, right? I take you as an orchid person."

"Do you like flowers?" That is something I never would imagine him liking.

"Yes and since this discussion is over I'm going to leave." It's over?

"Goodbye, Marluxia." Marluxia smirked and his eyes closed. A scowl came onto Sora's face and I knew who it was.

"Roxas?"

"Marluxia giving you a hard time?" Does it show?

"I can handle it."

"Of _course _you can." Did he doubt me?

"So Roxas, can you tell me about the fight between Xemnas and Marluxia." Roxas sighed.

"It's nothing. It will just result in everything staying as it is. Marluxia, who wants to be in charge, won't be and Xemnas will keep his position and his greedy want for power." Is it that simple?

"Sora was freaking out, though."

"Sora has never experienced them fighting before. They always do it so he can't hear and they decided not to hide it this time."

"This time?"

"They fight all the time; they just don't like each other. It's kind of how we all, mostly, don't like Larxene."

"You don't like Larxene."

"Mostly. She doesn't take us into consideration when we live in the same mind as her. It's hard to live with a girl and a bunch of guys." I get it.

"So this is all just like a family feud?" Roxas smirked.

"I guess so." Roxas softly laughed to himself. I'm glad it wasn't serious and it seemed like everything would be fine. I guess Xigbar was kidding after all.

Leon came in and motioned for Roxas to leave.

"Bye, Aerith."

"Goodbye, Roxas." Roxas laughed.

"It is formal." He walked out and I guess Xigbar was talking about me again. I still don't know what he does and doesn't talk about.

"Good, it's Roxas." Leon said, thankfully.

"Do you like Roxas?"

"He's better than a lot of the others. He's the most like Sora." He is, which can be a good or bad thing.

"Are things looking better with Rinoa?" Leon sighed.

"Rinoa is swinging more towards me at the moment, thankfully." I smile.

"That's a good sign."

"I got the ring, so I think I'm going to…" He was so embarrassed.

"Really!" I exclaimed then reasoned with myself. "Do you think that is a good thing at this point in time?"

"I do." Alright!

"Go for it."

"I just don't know where…" Leon's cheeks went bright pink.

"It doesn't have to be perfect. If she loves you enough, as I think she does from what you have said, she will only remember you." I think that was the best romantic advice I've ever given. It makes up for when the bad (good then) advice I gave to Vincent a few years back.

"That's really thoughtful, Aerith. Thanks." He showed me another one of those ghost smiles.

"No problem."

I feel like I'm a guidance counselor in a college dorm and they are all gossiping behind everyone's back. Who did this or who did that? It then gets so caught up in lies that no one really knows the truth. Usually someone just gets upset, but in this one:

One or more of them is hiding bodies in their closets….

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_Thank you for reading._


	5. Educational

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Five: Educational

I've never wanted to be in my position. I've tried my hardest to not be here and look where I'm at. I'm here and I had almost given up on ever trying to leave my place. That was until Cloud told me Tifa wanted to make amends.

Relief was the one emotion that I had experience. All the other emotions were feigned. Tifa didn't like me at the beginning, when we first met. She thought I was too soft, while she was tough.

We tolerated each other, but shared interests and a lot of pushing from Zack, who hated to see us fight, brought us close. I would go so far as to say we were almost sisters. I guess we still are, just fighting like what sisters do.

We trusted each other and we went through a lot of mud to get to the high ground of peacefulness. We always did end up falling back into the mud, but it seemed this time that we wouldn't go back to the high ground. That changed when I heard she wanted to amend our friendship.

It only took one mistake for me to never be trusted ever again, I want to fix that. Isn't fixing lives my job? Why can't I fix my own life?

I guess that is why psychologists can't diagnose themselves. If I was going to, I probably would diagnose myself with so many disorders that I don't actually have. I just know that I wouldn't diagnose myself with D.I. D., ever.

I walked through the hallways to my office and Rufus stopped me. He told me that I was doing well and to be careful. It cheered me up, for you always want praise from your boss.

I want her trust again and I think one phone call could make that happen. I hope that phone call can make it happen.

I dial the numbers and my head reels about what I'm going to say. My head is not clear and all my thoughts are messed up.

Cloud comes in and I shake my head. He doesn't know I'm calling her. That is the best solution for right now. He leaves.

The other line starts to ring. It echoes through the phones, while the phones try to connect to one another. It would be ironic if our call dropped in the middle of our conversation.

"Hello...Hello…."

"Tifa, it's me." I felt like the tension was so thick that it stretched from the hospital to her house.

"Aerith, I'm glad you called." She sounded relieved, just like I had yesterday.

"I am glad as well. How are you?"

"Doing a lot better. How are you at your new job?" I know her and knowing her makes me know that she was partly smiling.

"It's a really nice job… Tifa, I think we should talk." Tifa sighs.

"Tomorrow at that Italian place?" She knew that I knew which place she was talking about. I had introduced it to her. She sounded almost…happy.

"Perfect. I'll talk to you later, Tifa."

"See you later, Aerith."

I hung up and felt the air release the tension. It was a good feeling and that Italian place will surely not have that tension.

I don't know if it was tension or relief that kept me going through that conversation. It was like talking with marshmallows in your mouth, except no one is laughing when you try to talk.

Leon taps on my door and I nod my head for another day of work.

"Sora," His smile is blinding and I know something just happened, but I don't want to push it. He notices his happiness and blushes slightly.

"Aerith, what are we going to talk about today?" He changes the subject to get me not to notice.

"Sora, your life was very well set, was it not?" Sora laughed.

"You can say it, I was rich." Was?

"You had a nanny."

"Yeah." Sora's voice, still happy, had an edge to it. Something I would expect from Roxas. When did I start expecting things from other alters?

"What was she like?" Sora seemed to have trouble recalling.

"Stern. She was big and wore pink dresses with white dots all the time, except when she wore this one dress that looked like a curtain. I think it was." I laugh softly.

"How long was she your nanny?"

"Until the middle of middle school. When I came here, she was let go." He's been here for a couple of years.

"That's a long time. Was she nice?"

"No, she was never fun. She was very business like. No fun." It was kind of like Sora didn't know what to say. It was like he was guessing.

"Sora, what did she do?" Sora gasped at me.

"You didn't have one?"

"No, I went to daycare." Sora gasped again.

"What's daycare like?"

"You never went to daycare or summer camp?" Those were like the staples of my childhood. It's how I remember my years.

"None at all."

"It's like school, but fun!" All I can remember is a lot of kids and a lot of toys. I remember loving all the friends I had. I remember wishing that my parents were there.

"Your nanny took care of you because your parents worked all the time, right?"

"Yeah, they were away a lot." A lot?

"How long was normal?"

"Two or three weeks." Is he kidding? Did he _ever_ see them? Are heads or corporations that busy?

"That's a long time away from your parents."

"I guess…" There's that not sure feeling again. He wishes they were home. I remember that from Larxene.

"What did you do when you were younger?"

"Played games with the maids and study with the tutor."

"When did you start tutoring?"

"My parents hired him when I was born to make me smarter." I wouldn't want to learn all the time. Kids should be kids, they shouldn't study every second of their lives.

"Did you have friends your own age?" Sora looked down.

"My parents wanted me to be smart and not spend my time doing frivolous things." I would hardly call having friends frivolous. Sora's voice was more mature, but it wasn't an alter.

"I imagine you had parties?" Isn't that what rich people do in the movies? Throw huge parties.

"All the time. They were really pretty and each time it was based on a color theme. I hated the pink one and loved the white, green, and tuxedo black ones the best." His eyes lighted up, something I wish he could have all the time.

"All the drinks and hiding from the guests. It was oh so fun!" A joyful voice, with a British accent, came from Sora's mouth.

"Luxord, you snuck drinks from the parties?" Luxord laughed.

"Oh, Love, it was so easy. How do you think an eight year old boy was to get alcohol?" Eight? This has been going on for far too long.

"You shouldn't drink! Especially in an eight year olds body!" I couldn't believe this! I don't even want to look at how damaged Sora's body probably is.

"I've told you. I'm fine and I know. Shouldn't you want to ask the right questions?" Subject change…

"What are the right questions?" Luxord smiled at me. "You want to gamble…"

"I reach into my purse for the cards. Luxord stops me. He pulls out three identical cups and a squishy ball. He hides the ball in a cup and places them face down on my desk.

"Which one is the ball under?" He moves the cups around rapidly and I lose focus after the third second. I pointed to the far right one. I was wrong.

"Okay. Do you want to give me a hint?" I ask, hopeful that he won't just leave me with any directions.

"The nanny." He started again. Naturally, I lose.

"The nanny? Did you like her?" Luxord laughed.

"She hated Sora, meaning she hated all of us. Thought we were all the same person and couldn't imagine why Sora couldn't remember anything. All she did was punish him." I lost again.

"Punished how?" He stayed silent. I sigh. "Luxord, want did she expect him to do?"

Luxord's silence disturbed me. I was getting somewhere and I didn't want to know, but I need to know. I need to know more about Sora. So I could help him. I want and said I would help him.

"Did Sora have a normal childhood?" Luxord shrugged.

"What's normal, Love?" Good point. There is no definition of normal. It's ambiguous, just like the definition of love. This is especially true with Sora.

"A kid being a kid." He seemed to get what I was talking about. I lost again. I don't even know if the cups on the table are the same cups we started with. "Running around and having fun."

"If you count putting blocks into holes based on math equations fun or listening to different languages to improve brain power fun." I laugh.

"Educational games? I hated those."

"Everyone hates them. Xaldin was about to lose it when the tutor introduced twister based on memorizing the bones of the body. Sora was only six!"

"That sounds awful!" Luxord laughed as I won.

"It is, love. It is." Luxord closed his eyes as he chuckled softly. I saw the smile of Sora's face again. Luxord wasn't out long, but he was definitely useful.

"What did who say?" Sora asked, calmly.

"Luxord wanted me to play a game with him." Sora laughed at the cups and the ball.

"He frustrates us all on this one. It's like magic." Sora smiled and my next questions would take that smile away. I didn't ever want to do that.

"Sora, your nanny… What did she do to discipline you?" Sora looked down, something I now know that is not good.

"I got grounded a lot and I couldn't do some things like watch TV. She also used soap. Ivory, disgusting!" That seems pretty normal.

"Is that all?" Sora looked like he was in real pain as he reached out for his head. "Sora?"

"My head hurts."

"Sora!" He didn't look good. He was looking down to the ground.

"I don't know…I don't know!" He was whispering frantically and shaking his head. "Stop now, stop now!" He repeated this over and over again.

"Sora…" I said softly. He looked like he was in the worst pain imaginable as he looked up.

His _eyes…_

Pure and so scared. He started to shake as he leapt up and ran towards the corner and sat down. He curled himself up into a protective ball.

I got up and walked around my desk slowly. I knocked on the door and Leon came in slowly. I went down to the shaking boy. He was covering his face.

"Zexion?" Leon asked. I stared as I realized I hadn't met Zexion or heard of Zexion until this very moment. I reached out.

It was like he was screaming silently. We were stuck in a horror movie, but he was the only one experiencing the horror.

"Zexion, my name is Aerith. I'm here to help you." He shook his head.

"How, how? I'm being good!" I could barely hear him. Leon came closer.

"Zexion, its Leon. You're fine, no one is going to hurt you." Zexion looked at me with those huge blue eyes, hopeful.

"No you can't! I need to be good!" He repeated this. "I need to be good!"

"Good for who?" Zexion stared at me for a moment.

"Who?" He was now extremely terrified as he tried to back into the corner more. It didn't work and he wanted to go through the wall.

He pounded on the walls, trying to escape.

He couldn't.

Zexion stopped all of a sudden. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"You're Aerith?" It sounded normal.

"Yes I am." He looked at Leon.

"You got this Lexaeus?" Lexaeus nodded. Leon went back to his post. He returned to our seats.

"Lexaeus, it's nice to meet you." Lexaeus stood up very tall and intimidating. He had a stone wall for a face.

"I'm sorry about Zexion. He's just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"How the nanny beat him." Oh God…

"Beat him…"

"Roughed around." Lexaeus had a strong voice and it was very deep. I liked the sound of it.

"Does Sora know?" Lexaeus shook his head.

"You can't tell him. It's not possible. One of us will always come out instead." I understand.

Zexion was scarred and I knew Sora was going to have one of those alters. I just didn't expect to the extent that Zexion presented. He seemed claustrophobic. I wanted to hold him close and say it was okay.

I look at Namine's drawings and I find that Zexion was older than Roxas but younger than most of the others. His hair covered his face and I wondered if that was yet another defense against what the nanny did.

Then I have the truth about the nanny that I can't tell Sora…

"Lexaeus." Leon called as Lexaeus gave me a nod and left. Leon stood back and I sighed.

"How often?" Leon closed his eyes.

"More than most of the others. You did good for your first experience."

"Thanks. Anyways, off this gloomy subject. How are you and Rinoa." Leon sighed as he relayed me a story.

"I confronted, ran into, Seifer. He told me to leave him and Rinoa alone. I said no. He yelled. I yelled. We fought. We ran before the cops came."

"Leon! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He sounded happier.

"That's good to hear."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_Thank you for reading._


	6. Kairi

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Five: Kairi

I was sitting in my office, waiting. The hospital was slow today. It was a very unusual to not have children in my office, talking about their various problems.

Apparently the need for my services is not needed at this moment. I didn't really know what to do with my time. I was still on the clock, so I couldn't leave.

I was contemplating on my fears. One of my biggest ones is later today, when I have to talk to Tifa. It scares me that we might end up arguing.

Cloud suggested that I get to know the other children on Sora's floor. I thought it was a good idea to get insight into Sora's mind. Then, I would hear the whisper's of my coworkers.

_Awful…_

_ Disgusting…_

_ Horrible vile children…_

_ They should die…_

Each echo in my head bounced off the walls of the hallway where I walked towards the common room. It made me dizzy and I hated the sounds that were being repeated.

The color of almost all of the room and furniture was white. Why does Rufus choose such a dreary color for living in?

It had a small table, a few chairs, a TV, and some books and games. It looked really boring. Thankfully, the TV, books, and games gave pops of color to the room.

Sora sat in one of the chairs next to a red haired girl. I stood outside watching as Cloud came next to me.

"They're good kids." Cloud says. I nod. Sora notices me and smiles. I smile back. I go inside and Cloud says he'll wait for me outside.

"Hey Aerith." Sora says. The red head stands next to him.

"Aerith?" The red head asks. She has the blue eyes of Sora, but they aren't as beautiful as his. He has this depth to his eyes, and hers are just flat.

"My therapist. Aerith, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is Aerith."

"Hello Kairi, nice to meet you." Kairi smiles.

"It's good to meet you too."

Kairi has Dissociative Identity Disorder as well. That's what I remember Leon telling me. She has two alters, Namine and Xion.

"Who's he?" Sora pointed to the outside towards where Cloud _was._

"Zack!" I am so surprised. The slicked back black spiked harried man waved at me. "You're not supposed to be here! Why are you here?" I say this under my breath to not alarm Sora or Kairi.

"Aerith!" He walked in and I shoved him back outside. He was resisting as Sora laughed. "I'm just trying to find Cloud."

I got Zack outside, thankfully. "Zack, you can't just come waltzing into a hospital!" Zack gave me one of those 'Oh, I can' looks.

"Aerith. It's a hospital. I can come in and see whoever I may so wish to see." I sigh, knowing he is right.

"Why are you here to see Cloud?" Zack's proud smile turned a bit shy as he went from one foot to another. "Is it about that fight?" The fight that I have failed to figure out any information about.

"Thought it was funny. It really wasn't. Gotta apologize." His powerful smile came back as we walked to my office. Leon saw us in the halls.

"Who are you?" Leon asked. He looked at me and I just sighed. I wanted Zack out of here.

"Zack Fair, amazing person." His answer reminded me of Demyx's entry.

"We can't have unusual people around. It's bad for the patients." I laugh when Zack is called unusual.

"Leon, it's okay. Zack is with me. He should be gone soon." Leon grunted. We reached my office. Unsurprisingly, Cloud was in there.

"Spiky, why you hiding here?" Cloud gave his close to glare at me. Cloud sighed and stood up to face Zack.

"Zack, why are you here?" I stood back, wanting to hear and tell some gossip to Tifa when I see her later.

"Cloud! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it!" Zack was very dramatical, as usual. I could see that Cloud thought it was too much. I wonder what he is so sorry about.

"Zack, you didn't have to come here to tell me that." He sounded annoyed.

"Okay, Cloud! See you later!" Zack smiled at me and left. Did I miss something? Do they know each other so well that I couldn't possibly understand why that was so quick? If they do…that's great.

"It's fine, Aerith." Cloud gave me one of his ghost smiles as he left my office. The type that makes me worry and think that it is definitely not 'fine'. The whole ordeal took only about three minutes. I headed back towards the common room.

I found Sora and Kairi there. They greeted me warmly, even after I left in such a hurry.

"Who was that?" Kairi asked me. What was I suppose to say?

"No one, really." Kairi looked skeptical. At least, Sora bought it.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked as Sora laughed.

"No, just a friend."

"Hmmm." Sora said.

"Is he Cloud's?" Sora didn't quite get it. I laughed smally and answered no.

"Sora." Leon opened the door.

"Oh, right! See you later." Sora ran out before I could even ask where he was going with such speed.

"Where-" Kairi cut me off.

"Is he going? He's going to the doctors."

"Oh, thank you." Kairi nods. "Hey, Kairi, can I ask you some questions?" Kairi seemed to debate this is her head. I wasn't sure of her answer. Why would she want to help me?

"Sure, but why?"

"Honestly, I want to help Sora." Here eyes lighted up and shined brightly.

"No one has gone this far to help any of us."

_Monsters…_

"I hope that's okay." I knew it was, but I wanted her to give me her permission. Her permission means trust. Something all Psychologists want.

"Yeah, sure." Um… How was I going to actually start this conversation? I'm _not _her psychologist.

"How long have you been here?"

"Six years, maybe." I thought Sora has been here for a long time, Kairi has got him beat by around two years.

"What are you here for?" I don't want her to know about me and Leon's conversation. That doesn't sound too professional.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder, I have two alters." Kairi was okay with me knowing. There's something about her.

"Who are they?" Namine and Xion.

"Namine and Xion."

"Namine drew Sora's alters, didn't she?" Those drawings could have been in a museum. They were amazing.

"She loves to draw. She's almost silent unless she likes the person she talks to."

"Is Namine as selective mute?" Kairi nodded.

"That's what my previous psychologist said." I see she gets switched around as well.

"Who does she talk to?"

"Nice people." There's something about Kairi…

"How about Xion?"

"Tough." To get along with Larxene she has to be tough. Very tough… Something was bothering her.

"I think that the key to Sora is in his past." Kairi said. I defiantly think that. Ever since my conversation with Lexaeus, there has been no doubt in my mind.

"Did your past affect you?"

"Yeah, it did." Kairi sighed and I wondered if m questioning had gotten too personal. There was something about her…

"It was hard, right?" Of course it was.

"Yeah. It was my mom. I wanted her attention." Neglect…Some people just shouldn't even think about having kids or raising them.

"Did you get her attention?" If she did, that would be a fairytale. Dealing with all the kids I have, fairytales don't really exist. At least, not in a hospital.

"Not until I came here." Figures.

"Did child services take you away?" I haven't asked Sora these questions. Why haven't I? Would he answer or an alter answer my question?

"Yeah. Apparently my whole class gave tips away to a hotline. I didn't really want to go." There's something about Kairi…

"I imagine. You didn't want to leave what you knew and go somewhere that was strange to you."

"Exactly." What is it about her? I then come to a huge realization that I should have caught in the first minute.

Kairi is at _peace _with herself.

It's the one thing I strive to achieve with each of my patients. Kairi is going to be able to move on and be successful in whatever she chooses to do. No wonder her psychiatrist doesn't want Sora. Kairi is a psychiatrists' dream. She barely needs any more guidance.

"You know, I was also glad. My mom could be so mean." Kari's voice was a little lower now. I knew by the slow blink of her eyes that it was an alter.

"Who are you?"

"Xion."

"My name is Aerith."

"Hmm. You're very…pink." I look down. My dress is pink and my ribbon is pink. I didn't think that was overbearing or anything.

"Thank you." I'll take it as a compliment.

"It wasn't a compliment. I don't like pink, I prefer black or white."

"Is that how you view the world?"

"I don't understand."

"If a man stole a drug that could save his wife's life because the drug's price was unreasonably high, is that man guilty?" Xion looked confused.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Please, answer the question."

"Yes, he stole." I thought so.

"If the nicest man in the world who has given billions of dollars to world relief efforts accidently shot and killed a man, is he guilty?

"Of course. He shot and killed a man." Xion was still confused, but was now getting agitated.

"Are you sure?" Doubt.

"Of course."

"It was an accident." Doubt.

"It doesn't matter."

"No grey area?" Doubt.

"None at all."

"So, if there is no grey area, then there is only black and white. What if Kairi was the one that accidentally shot and killed, let's say, a doctor."

Xion froze. She was deep in thought and now looked mad.

"What is the point of this?"

"It's a question of ethics. There are shades of grey, but also white and black. I had a purpose for asking the questions."

"Are you asking this because people think that I'm a grey area?" She's really good.

"Do you think you are?" Alters and D.I.D. in general is thought to be completely fabricated lies.

"I know we are real. Our psychologist says we are not real." Xion's gazed downwards, obviously sad. I wouldn't want to be told I wasn't real. I also _have _to talk to this psychologist for confirming Xion's fear.

""I think she's an awful psychologist. Tells me she's fake and I'm real. It's obvious to see she's real and I'm not!"

A tanned boy walked in. He was Sora's age and had blonde spiked hair. His clothes rooted for the Zanarkand Abes.

"Tidus! Don't interrupt." Xion was close to yelling at the blonde.

"Xion, Xion, how can I not?" He sat down across from me and looked at me curiously. "Hey, who are you?"

"My name is Aerith. I'm Sora's psychologist." He nodded.

"I'm Tidus." Cocky…. I can deal with that.

"Can I ask you some questions, as well?" Tidus didn't even think about it. All of the others have been cautious, but I guess he isn't.

"Sure, why not?" Tidus, the boy that doesn't believe he exists.

"I'm here to help Sora. I was hoping you could tell me about Sora or his alters." Tidus and Xion nodded. They thought for a second.

"I like Luxord. He makes things not boring. This place could use a few more of him." I get that. I would want fun in hospitals if I was in his shoes.

"I don't like Vexen. _Namine _doesn't even like Vexen. She likes _everyone_." Tidus agreed.

"He's a smart ass! I got angry at one of his comments and all of a sudden I got Xaldin. Xaldin just told me to cool off. Easy for him, it's like his job." Tidus seemed mad as Xion laughed. Have they seen all of Sora's alters?

"Then you have the tolerable one, like Demyx, Roxas, and Xigbar. They're nice." Xion said. I wonder about how they think of the others, the non-tolerable ones that aren't like Vexen.

"Xemnas is controlling and Marluxia wins all of the arguments we have." Tidus didn't seem to pleased.

"You two don't get along, that's why."

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways, the only one that is above tolerable is Larxene. The one the rest of us can't stand!" Xion made a face.

"That's not true. I just like Larxene better than the rest." Tidus laughed as he and Xion went back and forth with 'admit-it's and 'no-it's-not's.

"What about the other ones?" I ask. They look at each other than at me. It looked like they didn't want to tell me.

"We don't see the other ones. Only Riku has seen Saix and who knows if you are talking to Axel or not. We haven't seen Zexion or Lexaeus." Xion answered. Why does Axel not want his identity to be known? What if I've already talked to him?

"That's fine." Tidus jumped up out of his seat.

"Riku!" He yelled at the door. Tidus ran out of the door to catch up. "Hey, don't just keep walking!"

Riku was tall and had straight silver hair. His eyes were so green that I instantly loved them. So this was Riku? I've got to talk to him as well.

I looked back to Xion to find that she has some type of notebook and a pencil. She looked like she was sketching something.

"What are you drawing?" I asked. She looked up at me and I knew that it wasn't Xion anymore. This girl's smile was nice and sweet. She didn't answer. "I'm Aerith."

"I'm Namine. You want to ask me questions?" Her voice was soft and she had a higher voice than Kairi. She held the pencil very delicately.

"Sure. What do you think about alters?" Namine was a cautious one.

"They're real. Xion and I are here to help Kairi and Sora's alters are there to help Sora." That's an interesting way to put it.

"How are you helping Kairi?" I don't know her past.

"Kairi's mom wasn't a good mom. She ignored Kairi, even when Kairi tried to tell her that her mom's boyfriend was awful." There's Kairi's past.

"How was he awful?"

"Occasionally he would hit Kairi's mom. He told Kairi not to tell. That's why Xion was born, to help Kairi tell her mom's boyfriend to stop. It never really worked out that way." Creating alters for different purposes. Is that why Sora has so many?

"Why were you born?"

"To help Kairi when she was alone." If alters are created for different purposes, some would have it better than others to make an equal person. That's not a theory that I like.

"Is she alone anymore?" Namine looked up at me.

"Your better than our psychologist." Apparently this psychologist is not helping her patients.

"Thank you."

"About Sora's alters. They'll come out in time. Just don't let them take advantage of you. They've done that to other psychologists, but you're different. Maybe it won't happen to you." I didn't even ask.

"I hope it doesn't. It's time for me to leave." I try to stop her. She closes her eyes.

"Aerith, did you talk to Namine?" Kairi's voice came back and I was still amazed on how quickly they change.

"Yeah. She is…soft." That's the right word.

"She likes you. Sora and his alters like you too." Kairi got up. "I've got to go back to my room now."

"Oh! Thank you for doing this." She nods her head towards me as she starts to walk. She then stops.

"Does this have confidentiality?" Kairi asks.

"Of course." I say, leaving the room. I see Leon standing outside the doors to the room. He looked excited.

"Did you take my advice and talk to them?" He asked me. I nodded. I noticed he smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for telling me to do so." He smiled wider. "Why are you so happy?"

"Rinoa and I are engaged."

"Oh! That's great!" I am so excited. I want to meet this girl. "She's lucky to have you. I mean that too."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_Thank you for reading._


	7. Defense

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Seven: Defense

Everything that happened yesterday night seems to have film stretched out over it. I was there, but looking into it as well. It was a strange feeling and I didn't really want to feel it again.

Tifa and I discussed a lot of things, but nothing that actually needed to be said. We can't get to the root of our problems if this is how things are turning out. It was like the accident never occurred. It was as if we never had a fight. It was like living in a room with a huge purple spotted elephant.

We parted ways happy and just like it was a few months ago. I am in a dream that will shatter sooner or later. It all ready has cracks and scratches on it…and I'm okay with that.

The inevitable will happen and I don't want to face that, but I will. It's the first step to making something better: Admitting you have a problem. It sounds so cliché. When did I start using psychology on myself?

I hear Cloud's footsteps coming towards my door, then leave, and then come back again. He was nervous, about Zack I bet.

After a few minutes I opened my door to find him pacing. He looked pretty ridiculous pacing the hallways. The nurse and doctors sure thought so. Every time someone came down the hall, they looked at him oddly.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" Cloud looked surprised as he just stared at me, and then looked embarrassed. He walked into my office and I sat back down in my chair.

"Nothing." Cloud finally answered.

"Of course, you pacing the hallways of a mental disorder floor of a hospital is _normal, _because that doesn't sound strange." Cloud laughed under his breath, easing the tension that he entered the room with.

"I do it every Thursday." I laugh.

"Because _that _is believable…"

"How the thing with Tifa go?" Why the sudden subject change? Did I tell him about Tifa?

"Good, I mean we're talking." Cloud nodded at my words. If you can't talk to someone you can't have any sort of relationship with that person." That's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah, she said it went well."

"Does that mean you're living with Tifa and Marlene, again?"

"Yeah." I wonder how long _that _will last. Marlene was pretty depressed when Cloud left last time and the time before that. Where does he even go?

"How's Marlene?" Last night I didn't want to bring her up if that meant…bringing up other subjects that I don't want to even consider bringing up.

"She's asking questions. She asks for you and wants to know what really happened." I knew this would happen. Marlene is so young and has been through a great deal, more than a little girl should ever have to go through.

"I'll try and see her soon. Tifa invited me over."

"She didn't tell me that." I laugh.

"I'm visiting you, too." If I'm at Tifa's, Cloud will be there.

"Remind me to move out before hand." I gape sarcastically and Cloud gets up and leaves, passing Leon in the hallway.

"Aerith?" Leon asks from my doorframe.

"Send him in." Sora comes in, pretty happy with a bounce in every step. Leon tilts his head a little as he leaves.

"Aerith, guess what day it is?" His excitement is bouncing off the wall.

"Thursday?"

"Well, yeah, but its tater tot day. It's the only day they actually have good food."

"They have _good _food here?" Everyone of my lunches I've brought since the first. I got sick from the pizza. Cloud said if was because the pizza had layers of grease. I couldn't imagine having to eat it everyday.

"Hard to believe, but yeah." Sora seems so excited.

"So, I talked to Kairi yesterday."

"She told me. Kairi likes you more than her therapist." She told me that. Her therapist is on vacation and the minute she comes back I'm talking to her.

"I'm glad I got to talk to her. You two seem to be good friends."

"We are. Our entire floor is like a family." To understand Sora, I have to understand his family on the floor, his _real _family, and the family in his head.

"Where does Tidus fit in this family?" Sora smiled.

"As a younger brother." Tidus is energetic enough for that.

"Where does Kairi?"

"As a sister." An equal.

"You're alters are like a family." Sora's smile became not happy, but kind and almost pensive.

"They are, aren't they? They are always together, through the good and the bad." He looks away, as if he is embarrassed and I wonder if it was an alter that said something.

"Is that how you define a family?" Sora looked at me curiously.

"Yes." It's not a bad definition. It's actually a pretty good one.

"Does the family on your floor include all of your alters?" Sora smiled.

"Of course."

"Does it include Namine?"

"Of course. You talked to Namine?" Did Kairi not tell him, or did she not know. Maybe I should have mentioned it.

"Yes. She was informative…" That is definitely not the right word for her.

"She can be. What did you two talk about?" He seems uncertain, like when I talk to his alters and he want to know what they said.

"Is is true she has seen Axel?" Sora stiffened.

"Only one. The others have seen him, but I doubt they knew that he was talking to them."

"Have I talked to him?" What if I have?

"No. The others would have known and they don't think he has. He would have talked about it." Sora's eyes closed for a second, longer than a blink. "Axel wouldn't just go out and not say anything when he came back." There was gruffness in Sora's voice.

"Hmm…you're Xaldin, Lexaeus, or someone pretending to be one of them." He looked pleased.

"Xaldin."

"I though you only came out when Sora needed to calm down." Xaldin narrowed his eyes, eyes that seemed to always be narrowed.

"Or when I want."

"Or when you want to lie to me, again." Did he think I wouldn't find out? No one should ever lie to a psychologist intentionally.

"I didn't feel like telling you." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"It's long." Was it?

"Any other reason?" 'It's long," is not really a valid excuse; we had an excuse before Leon came.

"No." There was, I know there was.

"You don't trust me." Xaldin laughed under his breath.

"No, I don't."

"I understand that. I haven't been here that long. I mean it _is _only my second week." Xaldin eyes unnarrowed, if that is possible.

"Would you trust a stranger?" He's trying to fool me.

"No, but that is a trick question." He seemed surprised that I caught him.

"How so?"

"You don't trust anyone." Xaldin smirked.

"You're not as stupid as I originally believed." He thought I was stupid?

"Xaldin, you can trust me. I'll try my best to help everyone."

"I don't know that."

"Not everybody is out to get you. Most people either don't care or are nice." It may be hard for him to hear that, but it is the truth.

"Everyone Sora has met, other than the kids on this floor, _is_ that way." No, there are nice people out there.

"How did the kids on this floor convince you to trust them?" I'll just do what they did.

"They don't trust others either, just ourselves." That wasn't helpful.

"How can I make it so you trust me?"

"You don't." Xaldin closed his eyes and I knew what was coming and I didn't want that to happen.

"Xaldin, wait!" Trust is the foundation for everything.

"Xaldin doesn't want to talk to you." Well, that's blunt. A deep voice, I still love the sound of it.

"Lexaeus, welcome." I hope this talk is a tad bit more uplifting than our last conversation.

"Aerith."

"Do you get along with the other alters?" He nodded. I waited for an answer and I never got one. "Are you usually silent?"

"Yes." A laconic answer. I _knew _he was going to be fun to work with.

"Some might call that a defense mechanism." The slight shifting from Lexaeus assures me that I had said something of value.

"A defense mechanism for a defense mechanism?" He asks me curiously.

"Alters are a defense mechanism, but I think your silence is protecting others, not yourself."

"…" Right…

"Maybe, you're trying to protect Sora." Lexaeus's stare was cold and I didn't like it one bit.

"I don't think that's what you're doing. I think your protecting the alters." His slight shift mad it apparent that I had said something right.

"…"

"You're like an alter for the alters."

"…" Lexaeus's stare didn't let up and he closed his eyes, just like that.

"Goodbye, Lexaeus." The already straight backed Sora straightened further. His overwhelming eyes made me feel like I was under a microscope. They head a touch of anger.

"Xemnas?"

"Aerith, you're getting acquainted with us."

"I try." I don't like Xemnas's character. I don't want long answers to simple questions. "Xemnas, have you and Marluxia resolved your fight?"

"Marluxia's argument was futile from the beginning. I had a feeling that my opinion would be prevalent. My opinion was derived from logic as his was based in emotions. A logical approach is always more rational that an emotional one. He was destined to lose from the start and I think he knew that, but brought the issue up anyways."

"Yet, more arguments are won by the emotional sides." Xemnas may be smart, but he doesn't fully understand people. "All of you resist change."

"Perhaps." I'm thankful for the short answer. Xemnas seems unhappy that I challenged him.

"Xemnas, you like control. That is obvious. Why?"

"Why wouldn't someone like control? Control means power. Power means happiness. The one with the most power decides everything. That means things go their way. No matter how outrageous the command or request may be it will be fulfilled. If met with resistance those cries will be squashed before anyone ever knew what happened."

"Sounds like a dictatorship." Not something I particularly agree with.

"Does it? I do like the sound of that."

"Or, it kind of sounds like someone who can't give up something they have _just _gained." Xemnas's eyes sparked a tinge of annoyance.

"Are you questioning my control, Aerith? I _know _someone wouldn't want to do that intentionally. People do not question my authority over anything. My control is almost absolute and I won't be met with resistance. It only takes one person to cause a riot and you don't want a riot in your own patient's mind, would you?" He smirked, the most emotion I've seen from him.

"I guess I'll have to risk that." Xemnas's eyes turned from slight annoyance to anger. He closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with me at the moment.

"Aerith, did something happen?" I have always loved Sora's eyes and this moment was no exception. They radiated sparkles and sunlight. When was the last time he went outside?

"Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Xemnas came out."

"They almost never come out." He seemed surprised and he should be. If I was as silent or defiant as they were, I would consider staying in Sora's mind, too.

"Sora, it's time to go." Leon appeared and Sora got up to leave.

"Goodbye, Sora." He smiled widely.

"Bye, Aerith!" He ran out and I wondered where he got all this energy. Maybe he has all the energies from his alters, that's a scary thought.

"Leon, how are you?" Leon sat down. He looked like he was about to fall asleep any second.

"Seifer keeps leaving death threats on my phone about my engagement to Rinoa." Oh my…

"Leon, maybe we should call the police!" Leon shook his head. His phone went off, his ringtone was like victory music, and he checked it.

"Seifer…" He rejected the call. "He won't follow through. My death would make Rinoa sad, which he doesn't want. It's the only thing he really doesn't want to see. He cares about her too much." This 'Seifer' may not be completely bad news if he is willing to not hurt Rinoa.

"I hope you're right. Please stay safe!"

"I will." He seems strong, but Seifer may be stronger.

"Does Rinoa know?" Leon looked away.

"No and I can't tell her. She would worry herself to death, then tell Seifer to stop, because she can't help meddling. Seifert than would deny it and say that I was lying to make me look like the bad guy."

"That's very complicated, but love is, right?"

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_This chapter is so short and I feel bad about that. I'm excited for the next one, so that one should be more exciting than this one.  
_

_Thank you for reading._


	8. Hurt

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Eight: Hurt

Tracking down my boss is something that I didn't think would be too hard. All I would have to do is go up the elevator and knock on his door. It is a simple process.

Apparently Rufus was very busy and not there. A man, with reddest hair I had ever seen in a ponytail, told me that I should go back to work and they would get me. The hair and the strange markings reminded me of something in a drawing, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I had a girl in the elevator tell me that Rufus was walking around the pediatrics ward. I thanked her and walked out of the elevator before I remembered that there were two floors that make up the pediatrics ward. I check the first floor, first. The place was a mad house.

There were doctors everywhere, parents wanting to know what was wrong with their child, and children crying. I asked a nurse where Rufus was and he was found doing nothing in some deserted hallway.

"Rufus." I know I got his attention when the blonde man looked at me. He didn't like being called Mr. Shinra or President Shinra, so most just called him Rufus.

"Aerith, what do you want?" He was good with his employees.

"Do you know my patient?" I ask him.

"No personally, but I have heard of him." Hasn't everyone in this whole entire hospital?

"I have to ask you something about him." The now deserted hallway began to fill with a few parents and children.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why wasn't I given any information on Sora?" Rufus shifted away from me, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

"You have got to understand-" I cut in (not a polite thing of me to do).

"You don't have any information or you have too much." I say. Those are the only two reasons why I wouldn't have background on a patient.

"I wanted you to be impartial and not judge him." I don't think I would be like the rest of the hospital.

"That is over. You can tell me now what I need to know." Rufus was shaking his head.

"You are doing fine without it."

"Shouldn't I have been notified that he was a _murderer?_" I whisper the last part to him, not wanting to alarm the others around us. They have enough to worry about. Rufus barely blinked.

"It comes with the job." What!

"Comes with the job?" I repeated slowly.

"I _couldn't _tell you." Couldn't or wouldn't?

"_Why not?" _I've never raised my voice in my life and if frightened me that I was doing it now in front of my boss.

"I have one police report and one statement from his guardian ad litem. They know about the murder and that is all."

"How can no one know?" This is unbelievable, he's been here for _four _years and they have nothing on him.

"You've gotten further than anyone has." Rufus saw they red ponytail guy and the bald man with sunglasses motion for him to leave.

I stood in the hallway for a second, unbelieving that I had done that much. I just talked to Sora and his alters, that's it.

I walked by the pediatrics ward and though about how most of them had people visiting or outside their doors worrying. Few didn't and I wondered where they came from.

The elevator took me to my floor and I heard the whispers and they just weren't about the patients, they were about the employees who work on Sora's floor. The few of us who cared.

_I feel bad for them._

_ I hear they __**choose**__ to work there._

_ No, that can't be true… Who would want to work there?_

_ Who would choose to be around those __**monsters?**_

__I saw Leon waiting outside my door and I checked the time to see that I wasn't late. Sora walked into the room with me.

"Where were you?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to someone on another floor."

"Oh, okay!" His smile was huge.

"So, Sora, I was wondering if we could talk about your parents again." His eyes shifted.

"_They _don't like that idea." I would imagine his alters wouldn't like it, especially knowing what they know.

"Did you have a good relationship with your mother?"

"Yeah." Contrary to what the others say, unless they are bias.

"She worked a lot, didn't she?"

"All the time, but it was okay. We were always having fun when she got back." The smile on Sora became a sad smile.

"What sort of things did the two of you do?" What do the rich people of the world do for vacation?

"Usually skiing and music and other stuff." Other stuff?

"Music?" I hoped he liked the music that was on right now.

"I play the piano. She does too." I didn't know he played an instrument.

"Did you do these things frequently?" Sora had to think about it for a second, something that didn't settle well with me.

"When she was home." Which wasn't often.

"She left you with the nanny, right?" Sora nodded. His smile fell and he looked down. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists in rage.

"Never should have done that." His voice went higher and he started to growl and he was mad. His knuckles turned white as his fists clenched. "NEVER, NEVER, _NEVER_!"

"Leon!" I raised my voice, but I wasn't yelling. Sora got closed to my face and I knew it to be Larxene.

"Don't you _DARE_ call him!" She said dangerously low. Leon came in and recognition entered his eyes immediately.

"Larxene, why didn't you want to stay with the nanny?" The abuse… My voice was stern and calm.

"Why? WHY? You know _why!" _She laughed hysterically. The laugh seemed empty. "HER and HER _WAYS _that try to kill us. SHE DOESN'T CARE!" One line disturbs me.

"Kill us?" I asked, softly. It petrified me that someone would want to kill someone like Sora.

"Kill _ME, _and _SORA, _and _ALL OF US! _All of _us _would have DIED from _HER!_" She screamed. The closeness of our faces scared me, yet I hoped none of that would show on my face. Leon moved closer until he was just right behind her.

"Did you do anything?" Did they provoke or did she just get joy from hurting others?

"_HER _rules were UNFAIR! No matter WHAT we did, we got in trouble." She paused for a second, the calm before the storm. "NEVER GOOD! NEVER GOOD! HIT! NEVER GOOD! WHY ARE WE THIS WAY! BE BETTER! BE BETTER! WHY CAN'T WE BE _GOOD?"_

The shrieks were loud and she lunged at me. Leon stopped her and she tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"You _are_ good, Larxene. _She was wrong._ You can now decide what is good for _yourself._" Larxene didn't stop. She struggled more.

"I _CAN'T _BE! I _CAN'T _BE! HIT! I CAN _NEVER _BE!" She cried out. Larxene pushed Leon so hard he was flattened against my right wall. Leon muttered a cursed.

Larxene shrieked, then all of a sudden fell to the ground. Sora's body became small and he clung to the chair for dear life. His head went from side to side and the whispers were of pure desperation.

"Zexion?" I say softly kneeling down to him. I try to reach out and touch him, but he crouches further into himself. Leon sits next to me and I notice he is bleeding.

"Leon, go get patched up. It shouldn't be hard to find some bandages in a place like this." Leon left. "Zexion, no one is going to hurt you."

"Everyone gets hurt everyday. Hurt, hurt, hurt…" Zexion's voice was low and it sounded like he was in extreme pain. He repeated the word 'hurt' over and over again.

"How did she hurt you?" Zexion got quiet. He started to shake, _terrified _of everything around him.

"Dark, dark, dark…" He backed up until he hit the left wall. Blue eyes, wide and petrified with fear. It was as if it was painful to exist.

I put a lamp near him. He still mutters dark repeatedly. I understand that Zexion doesn't see _this_ world, but the _one_ in his mind.

Zexion's eyes seemed to flutter, before they were forced down. Sora's body stood up uneasily. He sat down. I walked back to my seat.

"Lexaeus?" I ask, cautiously. He nodded. "What did she do?" The sternness in my voice surprised me. Why is it that I can't know?

"The abuse…the hitting and covering up… The dark room where she would put us for hours…" Lexaeus' words weren't as cold as they were before, they seemed distant. It was as if it was no big deal. It is a big deal.

"Thank you." I say. He seems surprised at my words.

"I'm just here to stop him." For my sake or Zexion's? Lexaeus' eyes closed. They opened to reveal half-opened eyes that went straight for my pen and paper. He snatched it up and started to write furiously.

"Vexen… I say this under my breath. He wouldn't even respond to my words the last time I saw him.

"Vexen, what are you writing?" I wasn't surprised when I was met with silence. I look over my desk and see the scribbling taking up the second page. I see him doing times tables.

"9, 18, 27… Did the tutor make you do those?" Vexen's writing slowed a little. At least he kinda listens to me. "I bet he did to learn your multiplication tables."

Vexen's hand picked up speed after about a second of hesitation. The paper began to fill with multiples, squares, and cubes.

"Did you come out when the tutor was there?" I ask.

"Of course, of course. None of the imbeciles I share space with cared about learning." He couldn't even bring himself to say 'live' with.

"What was he like?" Vexen's hand froze for a few seconds. He was in the middle or an equation that looked long enough to solve world hunger.

"Always can be better." Vexen muttered. For some strange reason, I don't think he was referring to the tutor.

"Did the tutor tell you that?" I remembered what Larxene said about being 'good'. Was she talking about the nanny only?

"Aerith, are you trying to be good?" I never thought that Vexen would ever care about what I say or anything about me.

"Yes…" My answer isn't as strong as I would have liked it to have been. Vexen can certainly pick at the weak spots now.

"If you're not good, you'll get what the _last_ therapist got."

I saw the smirk on Vexen's face. He could tell I was completely scared. The last therapist was killed by one of Sora's alters. Could that alter be Vexen? It doesn't quite fit and I still haven't met two alters.

"It's not me if you are wondering." His smirk was accompanied by his eyes closing. I wait to see the spark in Sora's eyes and his welcoming smile.

I don't like being threatened, especially when I don't know who the one is threatening me. It scares me more than I would like to admit.

"Aerith, have I been gone long?" Sora asked me sleepily, as if he just woke up.

"No, not long at all." I say softly.

"Oh." He said quietly. I remember how Lexaeus told me that I couldn't say anything about the abuse or the killings. "What did they say?"

"Sora, do you remember your last therapist?"

"Yeah…" He didn't know where I was going with this.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"She went to another hospital."

"No, Sora you kil-" I stopped. Sora's smile became a malicious grin and his eyes narrowed. He stood up and put a hand gently on my table. Leon came in.

"Too _bad, _you went _too_ far, _Aerith." _He laughed under his breath as he looked into my eyes. "Name's Axel, _Aerith. _Got it _memorized?"_

"Axel's voice was charming and smooth yet cold and intimidating. His eyes blinked and Sora's wide eyes and smile returned.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sora asked.

"Nothing…" I say. Sora looks at me weird.

"Oh, okay! See you later!" Sora runs out the door.

"See you later, Sora." I call out, trying to put the cheer in my words. I look for Namine's drawings to find Axel. He has red hair that sticks out and green eyes that make him look charming.

"You okay?" Leon asks me.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out is all." Leon nods.

"Axel freaks me out too. You just have to watch out for him. It's rare that you know that you are actually talking to him." Leon says.

"That's what Namine said… I just don't know how I'm going to help him or Larxene or Zexion if I can't talk to them."

"You're doing a lot better than the last therapist."

"The last therapist was killed. I still don't know if that will happen to me." Leon sighs.

"It won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, Leon. I just wish I knew how to reach them." I sigh. I'm at a lost on what to do with them.

"You're doing fine."

"That's what Rufus said." Leon laughed.

"I don't think I want to be compared to my boss."

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_I'm sorry for updating so late. I like only doing one story at a time so I paused this to do another one. Sorry!_

_Thank you for reading._


	9. Outside

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Eight: Outside

I found that my last experience with Sora made me just a little bit more courageous. I wouldn't run in front of a moving car or go save the world all of a sudden, but I've been able to face situations with a 'You survived Sora's alters, you can do anything!' mindset.

That mindset crashed when I received a call earlier in the morning. I found something that I couldn't handle 'an over worried Zack.'

"Aerith! Are you alright! Cloud said you were attacked!" I knew exactly whose voice it was, even with all the yelling. "Speak to me Aerith! Are you dead?" It kind of sounded like a cheesy movie.

"Zack, why would I be attacked?" I asked.

"I don't know! All I know is that Cloud said someone tried to kill you!" Zack yelled into the phone.

"No one killed me, Zack." I wasn't informed that someone tried to kill me. Shouldn't I remember that? "Why does Cloud think that?"

"Cloud saw this guy he works with, Leon, going into your office. He went towards your office and heard one of your patients yelling at you and he was close to your face. The, something about a threat!" Zack then started babbling about other things that had nothing to do with anything.

"It's fine. Leon was there." I began to explain.

"_How _do I know this _Leon _is going to protect you? What if he was using the patient as an excuse to take advantage of you!" Zack tends to be overdramatic, especially when it comes to worrying about me in particular. Cloud calls it an Aerith-Complex. It's more like he treats me like a little sister.

"Leon is a protector, hired so that nothing happens to me. He also wouldn't take advantage of me. We're friends." Zack then went frantic with the question of 'Do you know this guy?' and 'Does he have a history of violence?'. It was like a dad interrogating a boy about to date his daughter. I tell Zack Leon and me just friends.

Zack continued to blabber on about how I should be more careful. I never once said that what I was doing was dangerous, even though he told me numerous times to quit my job. I said I couldn't, because I don't know if I'll get another one since the accident. I also don't want to leave Sora.

By the time I ended the call I had only ten minutes before Sora's appointment. I was going to spend the time doing some paperwork.

That was until Cloud came into my office. He sat down and I knew something was the matter.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Cloud looked like he was guilt ridden. Cloud always did have a problem of burdening all the guilt himself.

"I should have protected you." Protected me? He is not looking at me. Sorrow is written all over his face.

"I was fine." I try to comfort him.

"I still should have tried." I wonder if Zack gave him this idea. It sounds like something they would both say.

"Don't think about it. It was nothing." Cloud still looks at me with that knowing face of how I could suggest avoiding the problem.

"That doesn't sound like something a psychologist should say." I laugh softly. "It doesn't sound like what a _good _psychologist would say."

It's a technique _good _psychologists use to trick their patients… or other people." I tease lightly. He gives off one of his rare soft smiles.

Cloud leaves soon after and I tell myself to talk to Zack about if he told Cloud to protect me. I have a feeling Zack did and I know how Cloud gets when Zack is disappointed in him. Granted, that's only happened a few times before.

I saw Leon through my window and I motioned for him to bring Sora in. I wish Sora had people like Zack and Cloud to protect him from what he has gone through.

Maybe not, that's why he is here. Alters were what happened when Sora needed people to help him.

"I began to lay out objectives for myself. The first is to find out the rest of the things I could that happened to Sora. The second is to start helping the individual alters. The third is to mediate everything in-between.

Noticing that it wasn't Sora walking through my door was not hard in the slightest. He walked casually and his smile was more of a grin, but bigger.

"_Aerith, _how's life?" He asks.

"I'm well. How are you, Xigbar?" Xigbar laughs at something.

"Polite as always." I haven't seen Xigbar in a while and I wonder why he is out.

"What brings you here?" I ask.

"Can't I visit the most beautiful face in the hospital?" I sigh. Xigbar grins widely.

"Thank you, but what _really _brings you here?" He leans back into the chair.

"Luxord, the moron, was playing cards with Riku. Riku beat him and _I _came out to beat Riku. I did." Xigbar's grin turned into a smirk.

"I didn't know you could lose to Luxord." His laugh was refreshing and compared to the hallowed out shells of not even laughter I've received from other alters.

"He wasn't concentrating on the game." That doesn't sound like Luxord.

"Why not?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged it off. "I like the music." That's the second time he's complemented my music.

"It's more rock than classical." I say. I've had classical music on since I've started playing the music during my sessions. I decided to change it yesterday.

"Soft rock. Dem would like this. _Personally, _I would like something more…gritty." His voice held a softer tone until a harsh tone dominated at the end of the sentence.

"Interesting diction… What do you think that says about you?" Music is used as a form of analysis.

"Me, psychoanalyze myself? As if!" Xigbar laughed it off.

"Why not?" Some people find it interesting to discover themselves. Isn't that why people go on adventures or take quizzes about themselves?

"I do that and all this business about personal things will come out." Xigbar says casually. Isn't that why I'm here?

"And you don't want that…" I understand. I think that I may be hurting them by figuring out the past.

"Just saying." Xigbar said. "Gotta go." Why does he have to go anywhere?

"Goodbye, Xigbar." His smile returned.

"You, too, beautiful." His eyes closed.

I noticed how Sora's alters keep trying to stop me from finding out the past. That tactic may intimidate others, but not me.

I wish I didn't see the signs of the next person. He is perfect to show up now, but he is… so hard to talk to, but I like a challenge.

This time I put the paper and pen into his lap so he won't snatch it away. I saw his eyes stare at it like glitter in the sun, and I knew he was thankful.

He picks it up immediately and I know that he has a million things going through his head. I would never even be close to understanding half of what he is thinking.

"Vexen, I know you don't want to talk to me, but if anything just listen to me."

Vexen doesn't respond. I hope that means that he will listen to me.

"I think that you are not learning and working at your fullest potential. You have much to learn." Vexen looked up from his paper. The most I've even managed to get of his attention.

"I know more than you could even imagine. If I learn from anyone, I would learn from a professional." His attention reverted back to his work. His words were not kind.

"I _am _a professional. I have a masters degree in Psychology." I say. He makes a small noise that seemed to make sure I knew he was mocking me.

I continue. "I know that you think you have nothing to learn from me, but would you _really _listen to anyone else? You have to listen and interact with the world to learn."

"…the angle 'theta'… parallel to the uniform…" I sigh as I realize that he doesn't listen to a single word I say.

"You could be passing up opportunities by not talking to others. Don't make such a simple mistake by passing something up that could be useful."

"…theta…hydrogen…parallel processes…"

"You can't be taken seriously if you don't show and tell and present your knowledge to others. They are already skeptical because of Sora's age. _You _can make them see that you are someone to talk to. Do that and you would be helping yourself."

Vexen slows his writing down, hopefully processing the information that I have given him. He sighs and mumbles a "no choice" under his breath.

"I will be taken seriously. My research speaks for itself." Vexen manages to say.

"No, they won't. They won't even read something that they think is a joke. They'll say a kid wrote it. They won't even consider it. You have to personally tell them that they are wrong, that you are smart and have all these ideas. You can make an impact on the science industry. _You just _have to speak out." I sense the edge in my voice.

Vexen mauls this over in his head. "It might help." He gives in.

"It will. I want all of you to have successful lives and you speaking out can help your life." The edge in my voice left and I am thankful that I said this more softly.

"I want people to take me seriously and being in Sora's body isn't really helping. Speaking out would be the most logical thing to do." I smile softly, glad that I have accomplished that.

"I'm glad that you are taking my advice." One alter's problem fixed. A thousand more alters to go.

"The tutor…he pushed Sora to always do better. Too far, in everyone's opinion." Vexen closes his eyes. I guess that is my reward for helping him. Vexen would never say aloud that I helped him.

The eyes that opened were of a stone cold man. I couldn't even imagine keeping all your emotions bottled up like the person before me.

"Aerith." His words were deep. I focus on the voice, because I like it.

"Lexaeus. We didn't get to talk much last time." Or ever really. He physically shrugged.

"It turned out that way."

"You've been very helpful to me. I hope to be very helpful to you." His face remains the same stone wall.

"How?" He's interested, that's more than I got from Vexen.

"You've been very helpful to me, but I've noticed you have only done that to help the other alters." He's helping me to help them.

"You've stated earlier that I'm like an alter for alters." He remembers, must have made an impact on him.

"Yes, that is what I am getting at. I want to expand on that theory."

"I don't think that there is anything to expand on." Has he thought about this since I've told him?

"I think that you also are here to help other alters live peacefully. I've only seen one fight, but I think that you had some help in calming someone down, am I right?"

Lexaeus' small twitch near his mouth was amazing to me. It was there and I'm glad that I caught it.

"Xemnas can get riled up and he needs to vent. I'm one of only ones that will listen." That's commitment. Xemnas has _a lot _to say about nothing. He can talk for hours and for Lexaeus to willing sit through it amazes me.

"Do you know why I am here?" Lexaeus' face turns into one that is confused. It's the first real emotion that he has expressed.

"To help Sora… that's not it." The last part is said faintly. "You told the others you were here to help Sora, I hope you aren't lying to us." The anger in his deep voice made it seem like the room was trembling.

"I _am _here to help Sora, but also to help all of you. I'm here so that I can help the other alters." Lexaeus nods.

"I am not needed then."

"No, no, no! You need to be there for them when he leaves this hospital. I want you to take on my methods and work and make sure it keeps working." Lexaeus' surprise is a sign of my accomplishment.

"I will." He stares at me. "Aerith?"

"Yes?"

"Don't push them too hard. Their all more fragile than you think. They break easily." I guess that the toughness is a façade.

"Thank you for telling me. You're like a built in psychologist. Anything else that I should know?" The twitch near his mouth occurs again, but on both sides of his lips. I take it as a smile.

"A built in psychologist, I like the sound of that. All you need to do is take care of them." He closes his eyes.

"Thank you, Lexaeus." He nods.

I try to think about how Sora was lucky to have an alter like Lexaeus to take off some of the load of dealing with the alters. It's still sad that he has to exist, though. It means that Sora has so many alters he doesn't know what to do with them all.

"Aerith, you are here?" I'm right in front of him, yes I am here.

"Yes, Xaldin, I am." Xaldin's presence is a lot like Lexaeus', intimidating. Xaldin just doesn't have the emotionless face or the deep voice.

"Today, I've been trying to help some of you and I hope that you will take my advice as well." He smirked.

"What can _you _teach me?" He doubts me, just like Vexen.

"One thing, but I know you will find that one thing very interesting." Xaldin snorts.

"Just one?" I guess that is pretty useless you knew what I am about to say.

"You don't trust me." Xaldin smirks, I've never thought that smirks have ever sat well on Sora's face and I don't like them when they appear.

"Is that a question?" He asks me.

"No, it's a statement." I see the controlled anger behind his eyes. "You told me that last time we met."

"Are you just assuming I was telling the truth?" I forgot that he lied to me the first time that I met him.

"Yes, I think you should give me more credit. I know that you don't trust people, especially strangers." That was a fact.

"You don't know me enough to know anything about me." Xaldin's response is cold.

"I know many things about you. You're an alternate personality in my patient's head, you are very short, you don't like people intruding in your personal space, and you _especially _don't like me." Xaldin is pushing the rage back from releasing.

"You're right about everything. I mean everything." His words are like the edges of ice, cutting you cold and deeply.

"You don't have to like me to listen to my advice." His eyes narrowed.

"I don't want your advice. We're all doing just fine without you. We do it everyday and we don't need you." I realized something.

"Am I not relevant?" Xaldin's smirk tells me that I am right. "Roxas told me that you only like things that are relevant. You don't think that I am needed so you don't trust me…" I'm mostly thinking aloud.

"Have me all figured out?"

"No, but I know that you need to start trusting people."

"Why would I do that?"

"Trust is the basis of all interaction. If we didn't trust people, it would be madness. Everyone would kill everyone."

"No one can really be trusted." I sigh.

"Yes, they can. You trust the people on this floor. That is why Sora has such great relationships with all of them. Trust is everything, not everyone is out to get you. People generally want to trust other people."

"So, you're saying to just at least try to talk to other people." Xaldin isn't stupid.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, just use less caution than you have been."

"Could work." Xaldin looks at me. "Sora's problems go further down than you think."

"I don't think about how far down it goes." You could go crazy with madness if you though that way.

"You may want to prepare for it." Xaldin stands up as Leon enters the room. He leaves and Leon sits down in one of my chairs.

"I need your opinion on something else." He says as I look at a magazine he gives me.

"They have black and blue polka dotted roses?" It sounds silly, but that is what I'm seeing in this magazine.

"Rinoa has decided to plan the whole wedding, except the flowers. She wants me to do flowers." That should be easier than other things.

"Well, what's your color scheme?" Leon looked at me blankly. I sigh. "You can't do anything if you don't know the color scheme."

"Aren't weddings white?" I laugh softly.

"Just the bride's dress. Everything else is different colors to make the bride's dress pop." Leon sighs.

"Why aren't weddings simple?" He asks me, clearly tired of all the complex planning there is for preparing a wedding.

"Love isn't simple, so why should a ceremony of love be any different."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_I'm sorry for this chapter being kind of dull, but it needs to be here so the end wraps up nicely._

_Thank you for reading._


	10. Riku

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Ten: Riku

I always wondered why I didn't have more steady patients. I only have Sora as a steady patient and I only see others when they come in for psychological analysis. I won't mind taking on more patients.

Sora wasn't coming to see me today and I had nothing more pressing to do, so I decided to go see the other patients on Sora's floor. It was enlightening to talk to Kairi, Tidus, Namine, and Xion.

I remember that I haven't seen two patients on the floor. Well, it's really three patients if you count Riku's alter. I wonder if they will just be as eccentric as all of the others that I have encountered.

Remembering about what Leon said, I don't want to see Ansem. If I was going to be hurt talking to anyone if would either be Ansem or Sora's killing alter. I'd rather not die.

Namine seems like someone that I would like to talk to. She's very informative and has so much going on in her head. Secrets, I can tell, are her thing and secrets are not sparse on this floor at all.

I received a call just before I was going out of my room I knew by the ringtone it was Zack. I let it ring for a while before I picked up, not really wanting to deal with Zack at the moment. The phone reminds me to call Tifa later. I then realized that I needed to ask him something.

When I answered Zack told me he was just calling to make sure I was safe.

"Zack, don't call me during work."

"I'm calling you during my work." He says this like there is nothing wrong with that.

"You're on leave from the Army. How is that work?"

"I protect people and checking up on you is how I protect you." I remember that I have to ask him about Cloud.

"Did you tell Cloud that he should've protected me?" Zack didn't answer for a second.

"Told you about that, did he?" I know if he was staring in front of me, he would be fluffing his hair on the side. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to know about that.

"He didn't have to. Why did you say that?"

"I just… want you both to be safe, considering where you work and all." I laugh. "You're laughing? I don't get it. Why are you laughing? I'm trying to say something important!"

"We work at a hospital and you're more worried about us than when you go off to some unknown miserable place with the Army?" He laughs as well.

"I just value Cloud and you over myself."

Zack hangs up about a minute later. Cloud walked in to tell me that Sora wasn't on the floor, but Riku was. I couldn't have picked a more perfect time.

"Zack values us, apparently, over his own life." I say. Cloud looks humored over the news.

"I always thought it was _us _protecting him."

"I thought we all kind of protected each other." Cloud turns to leave. I see the ghost smile that I love so much.

"I value his, too." He leaves.

I go outside my doors into the hallway and make a right. Then, something _runs _into me. After stumbling and catching my breath, I saw that the person who ran into me, was nothing but a teenage girl, who was now spread out across the ground.

"Are you running from something?" Then the next thing I know, _stars _are being thrown at me. I try to dodge them, but a few hit me. I then realized that they are made out of _paper. _

She was off the ground and in a slightly couched attack position before I could even register what was happening. The look of pure attack, yet of pure joy, kind of made me scared.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Yuffie! Proud ninja of Wutai!" Yuffie says as she jumps into the air. She pulls a paper weapon out and holds it towards me. "Who are you?"

Leon told me Yuffie acted like a child. Did he ever mention her being a ninja? That's something someone should mention, right?

"My name is Aerith." I say, barely fazed. Yuffie has short black hair, short shorts, a very small top, some odd thing tied around her head, and big boots. She puts her weapon down.

"Kairi said you were okay." Yuffie said. A cart passed by and she jumped on it and started to attack it. The result wasn't spectacular.

"Security, crazy girl on the loose." The man pushing the cart whispered into a walkie talkie. Why didn't I have one of those? Wouldn't it make more sense that a psychologist in danger of being killed by one of her patients should have one of those?

"Yuffie, I think you should leave the cart alone." I say softly. I put a hand on her upper arm and pull her towards me. Yuffie fights me.

"The soldiers are attacking Wutai! It's my responsibility to kick it's a-!" I cover her mouth with my hand and smile sweetly at the man.

"I'm a psychologist; I'll see her back to her room." I pull her towards the common area where I talked to Kairi. Yuffie rolls on the ground with a flip in the air and is out of my grasp.

"You and I make a great team, Aerith!" She leaps up and stands proudly all in a flash of an eye. Did she make those weapons herself? Who are why did someone teach her these moves! "How would you like to become my sidekick?" I laugh softly.

"I don't think I would be of much use. My best fighting skills are mediocre at best and I only know how to throw a stick around." I try my best to back myself out of joining Yuffie.

All I can think about is how astounding it is that Yuffie looks like a teenager but is like a young girl playing imaginary pretend. Unlike me, she picked a ninja instead of being a princess with magical powers that involved flowers. I admire her for being more adventurous.

"No matter, I work the best when I am alone!" Yuffie runs out of the room before I could even stop her. Did she ever work with anyone before?

"Are you just going to let her leave?" I look behind me to see a boy with long white hair and pretty green eyes. I jump a little at the voice, surprised that he was even there.

"No…" I look towards the glass doors. Leon ran pass the doors lightening fast. "I think Leon has got that handled."

"You must be Aerith." The boy says in a voice that I just absolutely love. He is sitting on a chair near a table. I sit across from him. I recognize him as 'Riku' from when Tidus went after him.

"My name is Aerith, and you must be Riku." He nodded at me. Riku was the exact person I wanted to speak to. "I'm Sora's psychologist and I hope I can ask you some questions."

"Sure." He seemed indifferent, and then I saw the narrowing of his eyes. "Sora said you wanted to help us. Why would you want to help one of us?" He knows about the whispers of this hospital.

"I took this job so I could help people. I've grown to like Sora, and I want the best for my patients." His eyes hadn't un-narrowed.

I'll answer some questions, but I don't trust you." I can't even count how many people don't trust me on this floor.

"Do you know where Sora is?" I ask.

"Med change day. The new medication makes him tired." That doesn't sound like the right treatment.

"Did Yuffie get hers change as well?" I wonder if that is where she gets the energy.

"No, that's just Yuffie." I smile softly.

"How long have you known Sora?"

"Middle School. I came here a few weeks before Sora did." Sora mentioned knowing Riku from before.

"You both were best friends, right?" I think that is what Sora said.

"Well, I guess it's funny how the two kids with the biggest problems found each other without knowing the other even had problems."

"Some of Sora's alters have said you have D. I. D. Did you know you had it?" Did he live with a secret?

"I knew I had…" Riku paused to find the right word. "blackouts. Sora knew about some of them. He through it was crazy to hear voices in his head. He was scared." I would be to.

"When did the blackouts occur?" Riku's small laugh indicated he was amused, but not happy.

"My psychologist asks me that almost everyday." I suspect he has the same psychologist as Tidus and Xion. She's been out so I haven't been able to talk to her.

"You can't be here just because of the blackouts." I say. I know he has an alter named Ansem.

"I have an alter." I nod hoping that Riku with expand out that… he doesn't.

"His name is Ansem. I know because Sora's alters have expressed concerns about him." That small amused laughter returned.

"You're concerned about Ansem, when some of Sora's alters are more dangerous?" I only guessed one was: the killer.

"How many of them are dangerous?"

"One of them is truly violent and one of them could be considered violent." Riku thinks for a second. "I'm not talking about Larxene."

"Sora fears your alter."

"If you put all of Sora's alters together, he fears everything." I sigh.

"I guess I'll have to help him with that." Riku's face turned mad.

"You're hurting him by helping him remember. That type of hurt is _unbearable."_

I know, but it will help him in the end." I pause, realizing something. "_You _must be hiding memories."

"The way to recovering memories is painful. It involves sleep and constant screaming." I don't need another reason to hate this psychologist.

"Your psychologist is hypnotizing you. She's doing a bad job at it as well. It normally doesn't involve screaming."

"Do you hypnotize people?" He asks, the anger receding.

"No, I talk to them, just like I'm doing with you." Riku looked at me.

"I don't believe you. You brought out Zexion, you aren't helping Sora if you bring him out." He says, the anger starting to rise again.

"You care about Sora." I can see Riku cares about Sora a lot more than I do. I imagine it's because they've known each other for a long time.

"Yes, I do." The protectiveness in his voice scares me. "You're going to hurt him."

"No! No, no, no." I try and reassure him that I don't want Sora to be hurt. I know the closing of his eyes signal his alter coming through. He grabs a hold of my wrists.

"You're going to hurt everyone, _everyone. _You've hurt people before and now you will hurt all of us, too." The words hit me harder than they ever should have. The grips on my wrists tighten and I fight them off. Ansem puts his arms on my shoulders to keep me in place.

"Are you going to hurt me to prevent Sora from being hurt, Ansem." I seemed to irk him when I said 'Sora' and 'Ansem'.

"I think it has come to that." His words are covered in maliciousness. I see Cloud outside the room and he rushes in, not passing up the opportunity, again. Ansem turns around as Cloud goes next to him.

"Cloud, not yet." I say, hoping he understood my message. He backs up. "Ansem, you don't want to hurt me."

"I don't?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I think back to what Riku said. "You're the reason for Riku's blackouts, aren't you hurting him?"

"Am I?" Ansem lunges for me as Cloud pulls him back against the wall. Cloud is strong and pretty much has Ansem at his mercy.

"You should stop hurting people to protect Riku! There are other ways!" I say loudly as Ansem keeps fighting. "_Only Riku _can help himself for most of his issues!"

Ansem's change into Riku was more gradual than other changes that I had seem. This change looked painful and I was _sure _that Riku was fighting Ansem for control of his won body.

Riku sat back in the chair with his eyes closed. Cloud soon left and Riku's pain subsided. I waited for him to open his eyes.

"Ansem doesn't like to hear the truth." Riku says quietly. "My psychologist doesn't know the truth or doesn't say it."

"May I ask why he comes out?" I ask. Riku's cool aura had come back.

"I saw some people getting killed when I was younger. I don't know why he is there." He shrugs it off like there is no big problem with seeing people killed.

"He does it to protect you."

"I guess so…" He's not even sure.

"It's like how you protect Sora, except without the violence." Riku's amused laugh returned.

"I guess I do. You've done more than my psychologist has done in six months." Riku gets up and to leave.

"Thank you for talking to me." Riku nodded as he left.

I saw something near the doors that didn't look like right. A man, about Leon's age, with blonde hair and this white looking jacket thing stood looking into the windows. I go outside to ask him why he was on this floor.

"Hello?" I ask him, the man who looks at me with a smirk that screams overconfidence.

"You know where S-Leon is?" He asks, completely lost. I notices that he stumbles over Leon's name,

"Just go down this hallway." I motion. The man goes towards where Leon is supposed to be. I follow him until I he finds Leon in the hallway. Leon looks towards him.

"Squall!" The man's voice is filled with rage. Leon looks up at the man with rage in his eyes.

"Don't call me that, Seifer!" This is Seifer? Oh no!

"Don't fight!" I call out to both of them.

"Stand back, Aerith." Leon warns.

"You and Rinoa aren't getting married." Seifer grounds his teeth against each other.

"I'd like to see you try and stop us!" Security guards come down the hall. Seifer goes up and punches Leon with all of his might, sending Leon sprawling against the opposite wall. Seifer dodges the security guards lunging at him. And runs off towards the stairs.

Leon recovers in seconds and is about to run after him, except the security guards are like a wall going through the hallway at an amazingly _slow_ speed. He stops near me.

"Is that Seifer?" I ask.

"That's him." Leon says gruffly.

"Is your name really Squall?" I ask, disbelieving.

"Yes, don't call me it." Squall didn't like being called Squall… that was obvious.

"Is Rinoa going to know about this?"

"No, it would make her sad." Leon walks away and I think about how depressing the situation really was.

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_Thank you for making this fic have over 1K views!_

_Thank you for reading._


	11. Care

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Eleven: Care

The moment Riku and Kairi's psychologist stepped foot in the hospital I started on my search to track her down. I'm usually good with this sort of thing, but it took me a while to figure out which floor she was on.

Everyone I talked to on every floor had said they had seen her. When I say everyone, I mean _everyone._ This woman was one huge socialite.

I ended up finding her close friends chatting on a floor that told me the way to her office. It seems this psychologist was more into socializing than helping her suffering patients.

That wasn't what really bugged me. It should have been the most important thing, but the fact that really tore me up was what her friends said as I walked away.

_Is she from __**that**__ floor?_

_ Of course she is!_

_ How can someone __**like**__ working there?_

_ At least 'U' hates working there…_

'U' must be the psychologist. I now knew why this woman was doing so horribly with her patients. She hates them.

Walking into her office I get an overwhelming sense of perfume. U has a bigger office than me.

"Who are you?" She asks me from her desk. She has white silver hair with a red dress on. The dress was very revealing, nothing I would ever where.

"I'm Sora's psychologist. I wanted to talk to you about something." Her eyes, which had a lot of purple eye shadow on, narrowed.

"If you must." Her hand gestured for me to sit down in a chair across from her desk.

"To better understand Sora I've been talking to some of your patients and I've come here today to tell you some concerns I have." U didn't seem too happy that I had some concerns.

"Why would you talk to _my _patients?" There was an edge to her voice that hinted the poison that was hidden underneath it.

"To better understand Sora's surroundings. Sora considers the floor like a type of family." U didn't look like she liked my answer, but understood it.

"What did you want to tell me?" Her hand flicks upwards and it obvious she doesn't want me here.

"Riku said that you hypnotize your patients, or maybe just him, but he said you yelled at him. You can't be yelling at your patients." I start off with. Her face is unfazed by what I have said so far. "Also, when I was talking to Xion she was scared that you kept telling her that she wasn't real."

"They aren't real." The calmness in her voice scared me. It was like ice came and exploded around me, leaving me cold.

"You can't be so straightforward with that. They are like projections inside a person's subconscious and they need to be taken care of. If you say that too many times it just hurts them. Encouragement works better." That's what I've been doing.

"And…" U sighs and I know it she is completely bored with me here. I'm not breaking through to her.

"You're hurting your patients." My bold statement doesn't even make her flinch. That statement would make me flinch. I wasn't finished with my list of reasons, but maybe she doesn't deserve to hear them.

"Why should _I_ care?" Is she serious?

"Why should you care? It's your responsibility!" U doesn't even pretend to care about her patients.

"No, there worthless." I stand up, shocked.

"No, they're amazing." My voice comes out in a whisper. "Then why did you take the job!" I raise my voice.

"So I can rise as the top person in this hospital and take over that idiot Shinra." Poisonous words that I hate.

"Self-improvement! You're so selfish! We have children out there with _real _problems and we can help them and _you're _letting them go to waste for your own _petty _selfish needs!" My voice's volume reached even higher levels. I was…furious. Have I ever been furious?

"I still don't care." U's voice is cold and strikes deep.

"….What's your name?" I'll tell Rufus. She'll be fired for being the worst psychologist on earth and that will be that.

"Ultimecia, tell _that _to Shinra." I walk out of the office and straight for Rufus' office. It wasn't long until I saw and the guys in the black clothing must have known that I was angry, because they cleared out right away.

I told Rufus everything I knew about Ultimecia when I luckily ran into him in the hall. Rufus seemed to listen intently with his eyes closed. Halfway thorugh my story I noticed the man with the sunglasses come back and stand near us. I finished and waited for a reply.

"I know."

Rufus sighed and left making me feel a little lost. I went to my office and Sora came in a little later.

"Hey, Aerith." Sora sat down with that lovely smile spread wide across his face.

"Hello, Sora." I greet him and something tells me he wants to tell me something.

"You talked to Riku yesterday." His eyes were worried, just like when he wants to know what an alter said.

"Yes, he is very…protective." I try and think of a good word to tell Sora.

"Yeah, he is." The casualness in Sora doesn't really surprise me much anymore, it was just that he said it with so much _thoughtfulness_.

"Do you know what I tried last time with your alters?" Sora looked at me and thought for a second.

"Yes, you tried to help them help themselves." The tapping on his chin was quite comical.

"Those words don't sound like you." The laughter I received was quite refreshing.

"They aren't. Some of my alters have commented on it and that is just a mash-up of what they have said." Sora's eyes closed and I waited for the alter to come out.

"_Aerith, _nice to see you." The smooth voice, the emphasis on my name, the Californian accent… must be Xigbar.

"It's nice to see you as well, Xigbar." The smile on his face widens.

"Wait, I know… you want to ask me a few questions." His mockery wasn't appreciated.

"It _is _my job." I say. "Anyways, I kind of want to know how the others took my advice." Xigbar's laugh hurt me a little. It wasn't a mean laugh, but I knew it was funny to them.

"They're considering taking your advice." What…!

"Considering?" I ask disbelieving.

"Though you had them convince, did ya?" I sigh.

"It's all I can ask of all of you." It has occurred to me that little steps would make sure this process didn't trip or fall.

"You could always ask more."

"No, I wouldn't do that."

Xigbar didn't answer that and I wonder if I said the right thing. Never will I know if I said the right or wrong thing. Most of the time the alters just let it slide without me noticing.

"Anyways, I've heard that you have kept up being sober." Quitting an addiction is hard even for an alter.

"Been four months now?" He stared upwards for a second before nodding his head to confirm his statement.

"Why did you stop being an alcoholic?" Did he notice the damage it was causing?

"It just took some convincing."

"From who?" I want whoever did that to be thanked a million times over. I want whoever gets Luxord to stop drinking to be thanked a trillion times over, except that will probably be me.

"The other alters. They can be loud if they want to. You can't always escape them when you want." That just supports my idea of alters being built in psychologists.

"Are they loud often?" His head leans more on his right shoulder.

"Only if they know you well enough, which we share a body, so yes." No privacy, how awful.

"If they are that loud, why don't they say something to Luxord?" He would surely stop if all the alters got really loud about it.

"Lux is drunk all the time and doesn't take it as a reason to stop. He understands the consequences." If he truly understands he should stop.

"I have to talk to him." I say to myself to mentally remind myself of this conversation for later.

"You can if you want to, _Aerith." _Xigbar's smile is bigger than ever. "He wants to talk to you, now if that is okay." I nod.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." The smile had turned into more of a grin.

"Goodbye, Xigbar." Xigbar just shakes his head with that grin of his. Eyes close and I wait for Luxord to arrive.

"I heard from a bunch of people that you wanted to talk to me." Luxord's carefree voice accompanied the casual position in which he switched himself to.

"Yes, very much so." Luxord chuckled.

"Xigbar says you'll ask me questions. I guess I could answer a few for you, Love." My nickname had obviously come back into use. It didn't suit me well in my opinion, but Luxord thought it did.

"He says you won't stop drinking alcohol." It concerns me that Luxord won't stop.

"It's my choice." I breathe deeply in and out.

"It is, but I think you should stop." Luxord's face doesn't even seem fazed by any of my comments so far.

"Is that so, Love?" The carelessness in his voice is not hard to miss.

"The affects on Sora's body are probably even more complex than ever. There will be serious issues down the road concerning his health. Don't you care?" I look at him who is shrugging.

"Live in the moment, it's all we got left." That's not right.

"All of you have a lifetime to live and so many ways to enjoy it. You don't have to think about just now."

"Nobody knows that, it's all just chance." I forgot for a second about his love of games.

"It is, there is no doubt about that, but I have another reason. Do you care about Sora." He thought about this a while before answering me.

"In a way, yes. I don't want to see the kid get hurt if that is what you are asking." I wish he would be serious with me for at least this conversation.

"Others care about Sora to. If this goes on, Sora may never be able to see them again. If Sora never gets to see people, you won't either. Nobody wants to see any of you die." Luxord's chuckle made me continue. "That know all of you."

"They don't care."

"Many do." I thought about the people on this floor, especially the Riku I saw yesterday. Many would be devastated by the thought of them having to die.

"If anything, if you got better and left the hospital, the drinking would have to make you come back." I say and he contemplates it with a not joyful look on his face.

"Oh, how I hate hospitals." Luxord leaned back into his chair.

"It's too boring, people won't ever leave you alone, you get poked and prodded, who would want all of that?" Luxord mumbled a 'Vexen' from under his breath. Vexen probably does like it hear now that I think about it. He's just going to have to get used to not living here if Sora ever leaves.

"Getting out of hear does have its appeal." Is he thinking about getting better and getting help for his addiction?

"I just drink alcohol because I am bored." He muses aloud. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"You should get a hobby." Luxord doesn't chuckle, he laughs.

"Like what, knitting? Collecting bottle caps or playing chess? _No thanks, Love."_ Luxord thinks about other things he could do.

"No, what about magic tricks."

"You recommend the oddest things." Luxord leans back and closes his eyes.

"Goodbye, Luxord!" I say louder in hopes he is still there.

"Goodbye, Love." His eyes stay close and a sit up straight person meets me. The intimidating glare I get tells me that Marluxia has arrived.

"Aerith, how are you?" I forgot how…charming Marluxia could be.

"I've been good; I haven't seen you in a while."

"Seems that way." I've seen too much of this guy.

"Have you been listening to my conversations lately?"

"Maybe." Is it a law that says Marluxia can't answer my questions directly or is it just for me?

"If you have you know that I am trying to solve some problems." Marluxia looks at me with a slight look of doubt.

"That _is _what a psychologist does." He grins. "Also, they ask a lot of questions."

"You did listen. That is exactly what Xigbar said to me!"

"Is it?" Why won't he just admit it?

"I would like your opinion on how the others are taking my advice."

"I don't know what the others do." Of course he does.

"I guess not." Marluxia doesn't frown, but makes the same face as someone who would frown.

"You're not going to push it? I would have taken you as one of those annoying people who don't give up." Was he _disappointed _in me?

"I'm just not going to push it." The grin on his face came back.

"That's why we like you." I'm astonished.

"You _like _me." Hate would better describe his feelings.

"The majority of the alters do." Ah…

"That doesn't mean _you_ like me." Marluxia just smiled a charming smile in response. I decided to drop the subject, I obviously wasn't going to get a good response. "Since you were listening, do you understand why I asked Luxord to stop drinking?"

"No one said I was listening."

"No one said you weren't." Yeah, I can play this game.

"Didn't I?" …I just can't win.

"My point was that Sora shouldn't have to put up with alcohol and stuff like that. He has enough problems and doesn't need the added stress." Marluxia seemed to hesitate before asking.

"This has to do with me because…?" He thinks he has done nothing wrong. I'm about to prove him wrong.

"You just say what you say and don't take anyone else's feelings into consideration. Try and not insult them all the time. You do tend to do that a lot." He seemed to grin, something I didn't approve of as of right now, and not even care about what I am saying.

"Do I?"

"I know you won't acknowledge it out loud, but please stop. Sora won't voice it either, but it bothers him." I try to say sternly. Every emotion I try to stop when talking to Marluxia seems to not be emotionless enough.

"Does it really?" Marluxia gets up when Leon opens the door and comes in. His walk is really poised and elegant. Am I jealous of how an alter walks?

"Leon, how are you?" Leon sits down.

"I mentioned talking to you to Rinoa and she wants to meet you." Leon says, kind of embarrassed.

"Really?" I'm kind of excited. Rinoa sounds nice, I mean Leon is marrying her.

"The only way that's going to happen is if you come to the wedding. I was already going to invite you, but now it gives you another reason."

"I'm flattered, when is it?"

"Sunday."

"What!"

"Is there something wrong?" Does he not see the wrongness in this?

"Why on such a short notice?" Leon shrugged.

"I don't care and she wants it this early."

"I'll definitely be there."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_Thank you for reading._


	12. Control

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Twelve: Control

No matter how much time goes by I still feel like the world is trying to keep me from forgetting why I had to come work here. I love it here, but I liked my old job as well.

Just when I though that the rumors or the thing that sparked my imagination into thinking about the incident were over, something new would come and make me think about it all over again.

I didn't think it would happen again until I heard the big news that everyone is talking about.

An epidemic of a virus has formed and is infecting a lot of people, including a bunch of children. The words 'murder', 'kill', and 'death', have been used a lot over the last few days.

Our lockdown on sanitation has got us all worried. I talked to Aqua at the reception desk for this floor who said her friends, who are doctors, were talking about how no one has died…yet. I saw in her eyes that she was overly worried about her friends catching the disease.

The newsletter that all the employees said that it wasn't a big deal, but everyone knew it was. The virus had symptoms that absolutely led to death. The grayish tint on the skin was enough to make anyone sick.

Rufus made us all get checked to make sure we didn't have it. Thankfully, the patients on the floor have no traces of the disease. Neither I nor Leon (Squall…whoever he is.) have it.

It was important that the floor didn't get it. The virus seemed to pick the people it infected, there was no rhyme or reason to who was going to receive it.

Cloud walked in and sat down and I noticed that his left upper arm seemed to be bigger than the right one. It didn't seem right at all.

"Cloud, how are you?" I ask. Then it hits me like a wall, something is making Cloud more depressed than he usually was.

"Tifa says the virus is the same one…" He trails off for my sake. Lying to myself about the virus wasn't helping anyone. I already knew that I've seen the virus before.

"Has Marlene stopped asking?" He shrugs.

"Sometimes I think she understands what happened and sometimes I don't think she has a clue." The past few months have been hard on her, Tifa as well.

"Sometimes I think you know what's going on too much." He says as he looks towards me. "Or something psychological like that." I'm shocked for a few moments, and then I laugh really loudly.

"We both must be depressed if you are making jokes." I try to say through my laughter. Cloud doesn't really smile, but I know he is laughing on the inside.

"Must be." Cloud gets up to leave, but turns to me before he does. "That psychologist, the one with Kairi and Riku, has been demoted and word is she is out to get 'the bitch in pink with the pink ribbon in her hair.'"

"What do they say? Bring it on?" I joke. Cloud sighs.

"Don't get in any trouble without me knowing. I think Zack just might kill me if you got hurt." He leaves.

Leon walks into my office to ask me how I am before Sora comes in and sits down.

"Hello, Sora." It took me a second to see that Sora was quite happy, even more than usual. The smile reached his eyes a little bit and it made me happy to see that.

"Hey, Aerith!"

"You seem happy today." Sora looked a little puzzled.

"No more than usual." Modesty has always been one of Sora's good traits. His words didn't fool me, I know he is happy.

"Alright. Sora, have you ever been angry?" I've never seen him angry and he doesn't use the word 'hate'. Larxene is the one with the anger.

"I don't think so…" It couldn't be possible that he has never been angry at someone.

"Never? Not even when you were younger?" Sora thought.

"No, I don't think so."

"Not even at your Mom?" I felt bad. I'm just provoking him and it hurts me that he doesn't even see that I'm doing it. His eyes closed and his fists clenched which told me that he was definitely going into the direction that I wanted him to go.

"ESPECIALLY HER!" I knew the scream and the look in her eyes immediately. Larxene put her hands on my desk and looked me straight into my eyes.

"You hated her." I make my voice even, cool, and calm. I stare straight into her eyes.

"HATED HER? I HATED EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!" Larxene yelled. "EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING! WHY WAS SHE THERE? WHY!" She was holding something back and I didn't know what that was.

"She _is _Sora's mother. You hated her because of what?"

"SHE DIDN'T CARE! DIDN'T CARE! COULDN'T SEE! COULDN'T SEE _ANYTHING!" _The last part came out in a huge screech that made Leon crack the door open and with a look I told him I was in control. Her words deeply confused me, though.

"What couldn't she see?"

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY? EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING! WHY COULDN'T SHE SEE?" Larxene kept saying this over and over again. At one point I saw hurt pass through her eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Could she not see Sora's hurt? Did you hate her because she didn't protect Sora?" I would call it a motherly instinct, if I didn't know Larxene. Sora's mom didn't protect Sora, whether it was the nanny or his parents leaving or something to do with anything else.

"NOT AT ALL! I DON'T THINK YOU SEE HIS HURT EITHER!" She was yelling, but it was now softer than it was.

"I know I'm hurting him some, but I'm trying to help him. You're the second person to warn me about that. Riku has already given me threats."

"THAT boy! NOT AS BAD AS you!" I noticed she was more relaxed and wasn't yelling as much.

"Do you even know why I'm here?" I ask. I doubt she does.

"NO! Never _did _know!" I didn't think so.

"To help Sora." I sigh. "Larxene, listen. I know you're angry and I know people have hurt you, but not anymore. You need to let that anger go, or at least manage it. We need to find the source to do that."

"And who would THAT be? _HER_?" She rolled her eyes.

"Anybody that didn't protect Sora, his and your anger towards those people."

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW!" Her yelling was starting to escalate again.

"I don't ." I say plainly. Larxene seemed speechless. She nodded, understanding my message:

The anger should be further explored and positively handled.

Larxene sat down and closed her eyes. I waited patiently for the next alter. The eyes that opened and glared at me like I was an experiment made me uncomfortable.

"Ah, Aerith, it is you. I don't know how much I can stand of your troublesome ways. Are you indoctrinating us? If you are, I will not see it through! I am the only one who can achieve that, so you must give up your futile chances at ever trying to create something in Sora's mind. We are just too smart for that and…" He continued what he was saying for a few more minutes. Aerith had tuned out, not particularly caring about his wild thoughts.

"Xemnas, I'm just helping. I'm in no way indoctrinating any of you into doing things you don't want to do." I cut into his words. "I want to discus control with you."

"We had this conversation! Control is all powerful and all knowing. Control is everything and everything is about control. How do you not remember this tiny bit of information-"

"Xemnas! Control isn't everything. You can't control relationships or other people's reactions. Control should be in moderation."

"If there is no control, chaos would reign. People would do whatever, it would be anarchy! How can you even think of something like that? It isn't right." Maybe he's catching on that I don't like long speeches.

"You need some, I agree. It's just that you shouldn't try and control every aspect of your life. Maybe if you relax the rules you make for all of the alters, it may be good for you." My perspective is that the alters have barely any freedom. If they were granted more freedom it may solve some problems.

"And let someone take control of me? No! Marluxia's would do it in a nanosecond and I'm quite sure that others have secretly been gunning for my position. No, it would be chaos. I'm not even sure what some of them would do." I break in where there is a pause.

"Nothing." Xemnas stared, glared, at me. "They probably won't do anything. Some of them wouldn't even care. Anyways, why can't Sora be in control?"

"He's thinking about too much. To leave it in the hands of someone so young is cruel, anyways. He couldn't handle it and then there would be confusion and no one would know what to do. They would all scramble around and talk all at once. There is never any silence and this would escalate the noise to even higher level. Everyone would soon loathe each other and hate whoever is trying to keep things normal. It just isn't even worth thinking about." Xemnas said. "His mind would be so unstable it would fall apart and who knows what will happen then! We could all be obliterated and you wouldn't have a patient anymore. What bad advice you are giving us!"

What bad advice _I'm_ giving! Some of his thoughts barely make sense. I don't know about Xemnas sometimes.

"Sora can be strong enough if I help him through it. He may not be now, but he will be. He can make his own decisions. I think you don't give him enough credit."

"Maybe…but probably not. You will fail Aerith. These talks you have with us are ineffective in my eyes. No real change has been made. It's not helping us and I don't think it matters what you are doing. It won't affect us in the end. Just let us live our lives the way we want to and don't interfere any longer."

"Are you threatening me now? I'm more of a threat than you think. You don't know what the other alters are thinking, they may be planning against you."

"Hmm. Fair enough." Xemas closed his eyes and I hoped I got through to him on some parts. Huge eyes opened and the smile bigger than Sora's face appeared.

"Aerith! I feel like it has been so long!" Demyx's voice sang out and I thought about the last time I saw him. Has it really been two weeks?

"Hello to you too, Demyx." He smiled, and then seemed to notice something. He sat there quietly for a second before smiling further.

"You got music!" I never knew that Demyx could get happier than at that moment. I wondered what his life would be like without music.

"Yes, I thought it would be a nice touch, so we don't have to sit in silence." Demyx nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Almost all music is good to me, except some of that rap stuff. It isn't really my taste. I like rock and classical the best." Good thing I have soft rock playing right now. I had been playing classical, but after a while it can drive someone insane.

The music had been quite controversial for the people's offices right next to mine. They say that silence is golden. I say that expressing yourself if golden. Music therapy is quite effective and they will just have to learn with it.

"I've got a question. Do you know why Sora is happier today than any other day that I see him?" He tilted his whole head to the side to think about my question. He was keeping the beat of the music by tapping on the side of his chair. A response he probably wasn't even aware was happening.

"Well, the others haven't been bothering him as much as they used to. The words are kinder than they were before. They're the same words they use with Zexy, except the tone is different. It wasn't until you talked to them, though."

"I'm going to take a guess and say 'Zexy' is Zexion." He nodded. Maybe my methods are working if they are taking my advice. I'm glad that they are kind of heeding my advice. "I guess things are doing okay."

"Things are not okay!" Seeing Demyx panic wasn't a good sign.

"What's not okay?" I know some things aren't okay, but some were and that's progress in my eyes.

"You haven't faced the alters with the most problems. I don't think Zexion will ever get over his problems and good luck with even trying to talk to Axel or Saix. They won't come out. If they do, well they're pretty scary when they come out. I mean we can talk to Axel, but Saix isn't as vocal." The panic in Demyx's eyes concerned me. Was he…worried about me?

"I'll be fine. They will listen to me." I say determined. Nothing was stop me from helping Zexion, making Axel tell me something, meeting Saix, and helping Roxas with what ever his problem is.

"I think they just might." Demyx laughed. Leon opened the door and told him he had to leave. Demyx waved to me before leaving.

Leon stayed back and sat down.

"You're getting married in two days, how are you?" This is quite a quick wedding. I could have never pulled it off.

"I don't know. I might not go; it's more for the bride anyways." What?

"You can't not go to your own wedding. That's just improper and what is with this cold feet?" Leon looked at me.

"I want to get married to her, but I don't like big spectacles." Something about that sentence doesn't surprise me at all.

"It doesn't matter. Just pretend it's you two at the end of the aisle."

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_I feel like this is a bad chapter. I've noticed that a lot of characters haven't been shown for a very long time. I actually like writing those characters as well._

_This story will only have two more chapters. I've planned it this way and I hope all of you like it._

_Thank you for reading._


	13. Aerith

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Thirteen (The Bonus Chapter): Aerith

Almost every conversation turned to the new hot topic of the new deadly disease. It wasn't contagious, but no one knew how it was spreading. The doctor, a floor above, made a public scene yesterday about how he was trying to conceal it and now was going berserk.

Around fifteen people have already died in the past two days and no one will stop talking about it, except me. I try and steer the conversation in another direction and most of the time it doesn't work. Only Cloud and Zack get why I don't want to talk about it.

Tifa hasn't talked to me for a week and I don't know what I would say to her if we were to talk. The conversation would probably take a turn for the worst.

I waited for Sora to come into my office. The next alters are going to test me and I wasn't sure how I was going to handle them. So little is known about them and I still haven't met one. I'm up against a mystery, a wreck, another mystery, and the most stable of them all. Oh… and one of them is a killer, literally.

Some security person brings Sora in. The guard isn't friendly at all. Leon would be here, but today is his wedding day. The wedding was near five at night and some of the building had put in to leave early so they could get ready and attend. I was part of that some.

"Hey Aerith!" Sora says as he sits down. Some men came in right behind him. They were wearing black suits and sunglasses. They reminded me of the red head and the bald man that hang around Rufus. They also remained me of Saix, a mystery to us all.

"Aerith Gainsborough, we need to talk to you for a few minutes." One of them said. I nodded, smiled at Sora, and went into the hall to talk to them.

"We are from the Disease Outbreak Protection Agency and we need to talk to you about the disease. "We are aware that you have seen this disease before and we would like you to say anything that could help us identify it."

I saw Cloud from the side of my eyes and I knew he had heard what the men had said. Why have _I_ been targeted?

"I worked in a hospital full of patients with the disease, ask the doctors that worked there. They would be more informative than I would." I say. Cloud's small movement indicates that he hears the strain in my words.

"We know your last job fell apart." They continue. I felt like running, but I felt dizzy. Why were they dancing around the incident? Why are they asking anything?

"I don't know anything about the disease that could help you." I say quite sternly. The men look at with hardened eyes.

"We know about the incident and we know charges weren't made against you, but that can surely change with a little persuasion." The man, who had talked before, threatened. I was already half way down the hallway. Cloud had stopped them from coming after me. Why hadn't I faced them like I could when Axel threatened me?

It took ever psychological piece of knowledge my brain has to offer for me to be able to control my emotions and actions to just walk away and not break down.

The walk to my car and the drive I took was a blur of emotion. I didn't even notice in my time of panic that I had gone to Zack's apartment until he opened his door.

"Aerith." He wasn't surprised to see me. "Cloud called and said what had happened. I know you don't want to answer them, but couldn't you have just said that?"

"I just need to calm down." I take a few deep breathes. Zack waits while walking around the room, for my answer. He hasn't ever been patient.

"I just…" Words to explain my panic just wouldn't appear on my tongue. I never breakdown and I never panic. I'm not like Zexion in that area. This is new ground for me. "My emotions from…are coming out." Zack sighs. I didn't want that. What if my emotions were like a bottled that overflowed.

"Maybe you should talk about it." The irony hit me as almost funny. Aren't I the psychologist?

"No, I think I'm okay." I say after a moment. I get up, thank him quickly and leave. Zack tries to stop me.

"No one is asking you to do this alone." I stop for a quick second. Do I think that?

"I'm not." I walk away.

I try to unwind. Deep breathing exercises don't really work as well as Xaldin had said. Maybe I was doing them wrong. I figured they just didn't work because the pit of my stomach told me the panic wasn't going away.

When I looked at the clock in my apartment I wondered if I had driven really slowly of if I really sat three hours in silence with Zack. It doesn't seem that I'm okay.

I get ready for the wedding as I tried not to think about today. It's not really like me to run from problems, but this was different. Going to the wedding assures me that I'm going to face it today.

I arrive about two minutes before the wedding is about to start. I sit in the back of the medium sized crowd. Many hospital employees were there and I go to sit my Cloud.

Cloud looked at me and I gave him a look that says that he shouldn't ask me any questions. Cloud looks disinterested throughout the wedding, something common for him. If Leon wasn't nervous, he would look like that as well. Leon was acting so nervous when I saw him as I got to my seat I could compare him to Vexen, trying to get everything right.

The ceremony was one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. Rinoa had obviously picked the flowers in the end. Angel wings and lions were represented everywhere. Leon told me about the angel wings, but the lions eluded me.

The ceremony was long and I know Leon was hoping to keep it short. It reminded me how I kind of wished Xemnas would just shut up.

My mind kept wondering how I had walked out on Sora. Nothing I thought of could clear my conscious. It bugged me and the nagging in my heart made me know I had to formally apologize.

At the reception I told Cloud I needed to talk to Tifa later that night. He nodded understanding what needed to be said. We congratulated Rinoa and Leon both and Leon actually looked happy. I mean a saw a _smile_ on his face.

Nothing looked out of place except when I heard a group of people saying Seifer wasn't there and wouldn't be. His friends were holding him back. I secretly thank his friends.

Cloud drove me to the bar where he and Tifa lived, calling along the way Tifa to say we were coming. It surprised her but she didn't say anything that meant she didn't want me there.

"You have it." Cloud looks at me with a confused expression. "The disease." Cloud closes his eyes. He didn't have to answer to convey that he did.

Never did I fear the bar as much as I did at that minute we walked in. Tifa was there and Cloud knew enough that he went into the upstairs where the house part was. Marlene and Denzel were probably there as well.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Tifa asked. She was polite as of now. This wouldn't be kept up long.

"Yes." I took a deep breath, knowing I was about to bring up the past. "The disease Denzel had has come back."

Tifa seemed surprised that I had used his name. No one had spoken the name since the incident had happened. Denzel may not have been Tifa's kid, but she was his foster mother and cared very deeply about him. A way of devotion through protection, something I could only compare to Lexaeus.

"I know." Tifa said slowly. I could easily recognize the pain in her voice.

"I know… was my fault. A day doesn't go by that I don't think of it." Tifa wanted to say something and now was probably a good time for her to say it.

"You're a good person Aerith, but it is your fault." The pain in my hearts nags as I keep listening.

"I was tryin-"

"To what?" Tifa's sternness has almost always scared me. She had fists of steel and a personality to match. A complete contrast to me, the soft girl.

"Keep him alive." The words came slowly out of my mouth and I saw her holding something back.

"But you didn't." The words couldn't be described, but poison was all I could come up with.

"No I-"

"You _killed_ him!" I feel like running. Never have I understood why alters would really appear until now. I would give anything to run away from this fight right now. There was no way that I could continue. It was like when Demyx told me everything wasn't alright.

"Yes, I did." Why hasn't it sunk in yet? The guilt has taken over my words. Why was I doomed to be a killer? I didn't want to be like the killer Sora has described to me. "I didn't mean to."

My words were calm and straightforward, just like I had used with Larxene during her screams. I regretted immediately comparing Larxene to Tifa.

"It doesn't matter." Tifa started to walk away from the friendship we could still have. I didn't want to close that door.

"Don't run away." She paused and looked at me.

"Don't use my own lines towards me." She turned around. I see the sadness in her eyes and I see that she knows that her grudge towards me is illogical.

"Didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to!" The last part comes out as more of an outburst of emotion that I didn't know I had. I hope Tifa doesn't catch it.

"I know you didn't." She smiles at me and a wave of forgiveness goes through me. The panic feeling that I had kept in a tight box inside of me for a very long time unwinds a lot.

I don't stay long and I leave quickly, not talking to Cloud or Marlene. Me trying to keep level headed, like Roxas would, protected me from my more rash emotions telling me to go see them. My house feels empty and I remember how I used to like empty spaces. I didn't like them much anymore.

The next day, I went into work and headed straight for the common room on Sora's floor. Sora was there, waiting for someone. I walked in and he still seemed happy to see me.

His smile made me completely sure that I was talking to him. His smile has always been different from other smiles like the one Xigbar gives to me. I was glad that he wasn't mad at me.

"Sora, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just…had to leave." I tried to not sound unprofessional in front of him.

"It's fine, I didn't really want to talk yesterday anyway." He admitted.

"Why not?" That's odd, why wouldn't he want to talk?

"They changed my meds and I felt tired." That explains it.

"Rest, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sora nodded as I saw that he was almost falling asleep in his chair.

As I headed towards my next target I couldn't help but noticing that Rufus isn't very easy to find. I wondered if this was like a game to him, a game just like Luxord plays. After a few floors I heard he was on the pediatrics ward again. Surprisingly I found him in the same hallway as before.

The sight of dying children makes me falter. They had geostigma, the disease Denzel had. I killed him by not checking up on him enough. They said it could be avoided it I was there.

He sighed as I came forward to talk to him. I guess he likes this place because people don't bother him here. It makes sense.

"You knew about my last job. I got fired because of the accident." It really was an accident. I was busy and Denzel wasn't my only patient.

"You are the only psychologist who has been through traumatic stress, just like Sora. That is why you relate to your patients well." Oh… Was he manipulating me? It sounds like something Marluxia would try and do.

"How did you know that I was going to work out?" I ask.

"I didn't." It sounds like something I would say.

It sounds like the way I want to be.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_Not a regular chapter, but one to tie up the side characters and Aerith. It isn't my best and I'm hoping the final chapter will be phenomenal._

_Thank you for reading._


	14. Secrets

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to its respective owners._

Fallen Out of Sync

Session Fourteen: Secrets

Two days ago took a lot out of me and now I feel like I could tackle the challenge that was ahead of me. No matter what, I'm going to get to the bottom of Sora's problems and help him in all the ways that I am able to.

Never had I wanted to help a patient so much as Sora and I don't think I will ever again. He is special and different than a lot of others.

It took me a while to find a plan of attack, but I found the perfect plan and for it to take place I have to poke some soft spots. My guilt in it all is tremendous and I don't like it.

Cloud walked into my office and sat down, tired. He looked at me and sighed heavily with a small smile that was barely noticeable.

"How do you always resolve problems easily?" He asked me. It wasn't _that _easy, was it?

"It's kind of my job." I say. I'm no miracle worker.

"Even when we were younger you were able to just solve all of our problems." Did I?

"Tifa and I just understand each other." It's true. We were fast friends after Cloud introduced us and we just clicked.

"Hm. Marlene asks about when you're coming by." He adds. Him and Marlene probably had a long time to talk when I was talking (Tifa was yelling) to Tifa.

"I hope it is soon." I smile.

"You had a lot of us worried. Are you okay?" Cloud asks like he is just having a regular talk with someone. I thank him for making this conversation not awkward.

Feeling like I wasn't being accused anymore felt wonderful. I lived my life for so long I thought it was normal to live with guilt. Why do I feel like I was going against my own teachings?

"Yes." I then realized something. "Call Zack for me. I think I freaked him out and I don't want to explain it to him." I ask. Cloud nods and gets up to make the phone call. I see the small smile and I secretly thank the person who gave him such a smile, for some reason I think it's Zack.

As I sat in my office and waited for Sora, Leon came into my office a little earlier than usual. I wondered why he was here.

"Not on your honeymoon?" I asked. Leon laughed quietly, it was a nice laugh.

"We don't have enough money saved up after wedding costs." Weddings are expensive and the news really didn't surprise me.

"Are you saving up now?"

"Yes, she just can't make her mind up on where to go." Of course she can't.

"Well, there are a lot of different places."

"Just getting her to decide is the problem."

"You're happy, right?" I hope Leon smiles more like the smile he is showing now. It makes me feel good that he does.

"Yes."

Leon was a good person and I envy Rinoa at getting such a good guy. It sounds like she is deserving of him. At least I hope she is. I would hate for Leon to not have someone wonderful. Leon leaves and comes back with Sora in a matter of minutes.

Sora sits down and that silly laugh comes from his mouth almost immediately. I'm not sure why he is laughing but I let the beautiful laugh go one, even if it is just so I can listen to it.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask, curiously.

"I'm just glad you're here." Was that all?

"I am as well." Thankful that I've overcome my panic, I continue. "The alters keep secrets from you, don't they." Sora looked away.

"I guess…" The sadness in his eyes makes me wish I didn't say anything.

"You guess?"

"They keep secrets from me; I don't understand why they won't share them with me." Sora was visibly shrinking in on himself. It must be hard for him to have such a division in his head.

"They're worried about you, that's all." I say, knowing he won't understand what they are trying to protect him from.

"But I don't have a choice in whether I get to know or not." Sora wants to make his own decisions, the others aren't sure he can make them yet. He won't be until he has a little more training.

"That's why I am here, so that one day you will be able to have a choice." It is, isn't it?

"It's my body, I should be able to decide who comes and out and no one should hide anything big!" This is the closest thing I think I will ever get out of Sora that can be compared to anger. I wonder how long it will be before Sora's voice can be heard by his alters.

"They think you need protecting and the best way they know to protect you is to keep things from you." I wonder if he'll break if we tell him all the things going on at once. The other things must be _bad _because _I_ don't even know what they are.

"Others don't need to be protected, I don't either." Sora, being completely stubborn, says. The words are said as if he was refusing to admit a weakness and is trying to stay strong so he can hide that weakness. He's brave, I'll give him that.

"It's not a sign of weakness if you need protecting, even if it is a little bit." He looks worried and a little frantic.

"Yes it is! I'm weak and abnormal and I'm _broken_!" Sora looks pained as he says this quickly, gasping for breath when he is done. I realize that Sora is a ball of stress that has a timer on it. The timer just happened to go off now.

"You are _not _broken and you _are _normal!" The words come fast, yet calm and steady. He is just special in his own way.

"No! I'm not! Alters aren't normal!" True, not everybody has them.

"That doesn't mean you aren't normal. Some parts of your mind are just out of sync with the rest of your mind. It's part of who you are."

"I guess." The timer on Sora had been diffused.

"What if I knew some of the secrets?" I say carefully, knowing full well that I was traveling on thin ice.

"You do!" Sora gasped.

"Do you want me to tell you? They're not all good." I caution.

"Yes."

"Sora, the nanny-" Sora's eyes closed as fast as I could blink. The intimidating eyes of Axel appeared.

"You can't tell him." His voice is cool and icy. "But I can help you."

"So that I can be satisfied and go away and never see Sora again?" Is that what he is hoping I will do? I promise that is not why I am here.

"Well, well, _Aerith. _Want to know about the secrets." Was he toying with me? His small fake laugh at the end was enough to freak me out.

"Axel, why are you hiding everything?"

"Why not ask me what I am hiding?" He arches an eyebrow, something I haven't seen the other alters do.

"No, I'm more concerned about you." If I help Axel then a byproduct of helping him will be the revelation of secrets. I kill two birds with one stone and we will all be happy. Axel laughs.

"You don't even know me. Don't you want to help Sora?" Why is he insisting that I help Sora and not himself? Maybe he thinks I can't help him. He certainly wouldn't be the first to think that.

"I know you hide secrets and yourself. I do want to help Sora, but we'll help him along the way." He should care about himself instead of keeping secrets.

"We'll help?" Axel asks in disbelief.

"Yes, you and I can help him if you want that." Axel isn't someone to really think about what he was going to say next, or else he is just twenty steps ahead of me.

"Maybe, _Aerith_." His voice was too charming and it made me feel like everything was going to be okay just the way they are when I know I have to talk about this. I switch topics.

"Tell me what you know about the tutor." Axel laughs under his breath.

"Now you want information?"

"Just tell me."

"It isn't pleasant."

"Never said it would be." Axel doesn't sigh, but he gives the impression that he did.

"All his parents ever did was work, leaving Sora with the nanny and the tutor. The tutor always wanted perfection. You know that thing you can never achieve?" Axel paused, as if something was bothering him. He closed his eyes and continued like nothing was wrong. "Sora wasn't perfect, neither were we. Some of us had started to appear because of the nanny."

"When the tutor wasn't happy with Sora's performance, he would do something that no one else knew about." Axel didn't seem to pleased in what he was about to say. "It used to be hitting, then it took a turn for feeling his chest then further down…"

"No…" I say in a barely audible voice.

"You know where this is going, don't you? I'd rather not spell it out." I would see why not.

"How far?" I don't want to know.

"All the way." Axel shakes his head.

"Is that why Zexion is the way he is and all of you are untrusting!" I would be untrusting if someone did…that…to me. I couldn't even imagine the pain and the suffering and it is almost too much for me to handle. "Is that why Saix is killing people?"

"Of course, but no telling." He says this last line rehearsed thoroughly.

"Is that what the tutor said." I say, unnaturally darkly. Axel smirks and closes his eyes. The eyes that open up are incredible fierce. He stands up and I know that I haven't seen this alter before. He grabs my wrists before I even know what is happening and holds a pen to my throat. I try not to breathe.

"Saix?" I ask, completely scared.

I was going to die.

Saix was going to kill me.

"All of them…how could they just _tell _you like they can just _tell _anyone they want." I open my mouth to talk and Saix's grasp tightens and it hurts and I want it to stop and it makes me want to scream out.

"_They can't just tell you_." I see him out of the corner of my eyes pushing the ball point pen towards my throat. I squeeze my eyes knowing this is it.

All of a sudden Saix is struggling, being held back by Leon. "Let me go." His voice is deep and it scares me so bad.

"You don't have to kill people. No one is going to hurt you!" Saix stops struggling almost as quickly as he started.

"No one hurts me."

"Are you mad?" Saix turns around and punches Leon. He is strong and Leon rebounds against the wall. He goes up to my face, real close. I can feel his breath and his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" My breathing stops for a second as I find the courage to continue.

"You're mad at everyone for doing things to you." Saix would smirk if his face, other than his eyes, had an expression.

"Caught me, did you? I hate everyone and everyone should mind there own business. Even the shitty _servants_ couldn't keep their mouth shuts once they figured out! They're screams were pleasant." I stop. I think about the cook who Sora had mentioned and the maids.

"Did you kill them?" I say slowly, calmly, and completely full of fear.

"Why do you think Sora is here?" His voice is growing more sinister and I just want it all to stop.

"Then I won't tell anyone, unless it is on your terms." Saix seems surprised, but dismisses the emotion.

"Really?" I hear disbelief in his voice.

"Yes."

"You're _lying."_

The next thing I know Saix has his hands around my neck and squeezes. I gasp for breath while trying to say 'I'm not!'. The sounds come out strangled. I save my supply by trying to hold the pain in. It barely works.

Then…

It just…

Stops…

The fear that replaced the rage in Saix's eyes overwhelmed him and he was cowering in the corner of my room before I could even register the difference. He covers his head and I crouch down next to him, to show him that I am there.

"Zexion, it'll be okay." I don't reach out to him, not matter how much I want to comfort him. His pain and panic can be clearly seen.

"No it won't, no it won't." He says, pained. "You know… You _know…_ You can't _know!" _I close my eyes and sigh, barely being able to take it all in.

"I know you don't want me to know, but now I can help you." Zexion shakes his head. "If you didn't want anyone to know, you wouldn't have come out when Saix was going to kill me."

Staying silent, Zexion looks at me with a little confidence. His eyes stare at me in a way that I know isn't good for me.

"You take the pain away from Sora. I can help you put that pain in a place that won't hurt anyone." His eyes almost stare me down and make me turn away.

"Who would you give it to?" Zexion's voice is so innocent sounding.

"Do you mean another alter?"

"Yes." That isn't what I meant.

"No, I mean no one will have to bear the pain anymore." Zexion nods.

"Good, the pain is my job." I've always thought of Zexion as fearful, but now I see that he can also be mature, maybe more than Sora.

I stare at him for a few seconds, stun by his words. I've thought about the possibility of the alters all having different abilities or jobs they take care of. It never occurred to me that some alters were responsible for more than another. Why is it that Zexion has to deal with all the pain and is overwhelmed while others seem to just be able to exist and not have a problem with keeping their job under control?

"It doesn't have to be. You can live a life without pain." His eyes are wide and he stays silent. "No one is going to hurt you anymore. He is gone."

"Oh…" Zexion's eyes look down. It strikes me as odd how Zexion really puts an emphasis on the saying 'pain is only in the mind'.

"Would you like that?" I say. Zexion nods his head.

Zexion's eyes close and are closed for a while. A familiar but distant scowl fills Sora's features.

"Roxas?" I say disbelievingly.

"How's it going, Aerith?" Roxas says, as if he had never left.

"You disappeared on me!" I exclaim. Where has he been all this time? Why did he leave?

"No, I just didn't want to interfere." Was he talking about the processes? I could have used his help and he still needed to talk to me about his own problems.

"You have problems, too." He shouldn't neglect himself.

"Whatever hurts Sora is my problem." Sora's problems are his problems? Then I still have a ways to go on Roxas' problems as well. Roxas' face told me he was hiding something.

"You could have helped me, I…" I stop short.

I've never seen him smile and this smile was almost mischievous in nature, but it was one of the most beautiful ones I have ever seen. It all of a sudden clicked in my head.

"You were the one who stopped Saix…" I say almost disbelievingly. Roxas _was _helping. He was the one on the inside doing everything that I couldn't do. "Did anyone else try to stop me from helping?"

"All the time." Shock was still residing with me. It wasn't like I didn't know the time I had spent with Sora had been rough, but I had no idea.

"You're the one who makes them listen to me." The others just went with what Roxas said. He was the most like Sora, so he had the most control. Xemnas doesn't even stand a chance with those odds.

"And make sure they keep listening." He made them listen to my advice. My advice wouldn't have been heard if he didn't say anything. If Roxas is like Sora, then Sora _can_ be in control. Though, Roxas has it down pretty well.

"You're an ally. You're also the key to Sora's mind." Roxas seemed surprised at my words, but didn't let it show. His smile turned back into the scowl that I've been accustomed to seeing on him.

"I'm not that important." He refutes my idea almost immediately. I wonder if he is embarrassed.

"Roxas, we need to tell Sora. It isn't good for him to not know about all the stuff that has been going on." The frown turned fiercer.

"Are we going to disappear?" He asks. There is nothing in his voice that says he is scared, but I know that the question is derived from fear.

"Not if all of you can all live in harmony." His laugh is small and I like it.

"Sure, Aerith." His mocking tone assures me that this is a big task. "It's just tiring to keep track on who is out and what everyone is thinking."

"No one is asking you to do that anymore. If we tell Sora, then there will still be secrets, but not as devastating as the ones already out in the open." He nods his head. "There aren't, right?" I make sure.

"You'd be the first to know."

"Or the second to last one, right before Sora." Roxas' eyes fill with laughter, but his face stays the same.

"Just may be."

"So, are you going to help me with telling the other alters and Sora?" Roxas closes his eyes slowly and delicately.

"I think it's time."

Sora's beautiful eyes open and the smile I love and hope that after this is over doesn't disappear forever. That would be hurting him and everyone around him.

This is the right thing to do. He will be happier and so will Riku and Kairi and Tidus and Xion and Namine and Yuffie and his alters and anyone else who even remotely likes him, which should be just about everyone.

Maybe he will be able to leave this place and be happy away from the constricting walls of white at this hospital. Sora deserves big wide skies of yellow, orange, and red, and big oceans of blue.

"What did I miss?" Sora asks eyes wide.

"Sora, I think me and the alters are ready to tell you something…"

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_Please correct me on anything that maybe offensive or medically wrong. I do not know much about D.I.D. and websites, a show documentary, and Sybil can only get you so far._

_I loved writing this story and I'm sorry to see it end._

_Some people might be thinking "Why is this under romance?" Well, every pairing in this story is subtle, hope you can find who I wanted matched up._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
